Four and Six Train Initiates
by WhiteWolf74
Summary: Set one year after Tris' initiation. Tris is helping Four train the new initiates. No war. Complete summary inside.
1. Candor or Dauntless

**Set one year after Tris' initiation. Tris is helping Four train the new initiates. No war. Eric and Jeanine were sentenced to death for their crimes before anyone was hurt. Tris and Four are currently dating.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

 **-Candor or Dauntless-**

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

As I am walking out of my apartment towards the cafeteria, ready for breakfast, I see Zeke running up to me, skidding to a halt as he asks,

"Hey Four! Party at mine tonight to celebrate the last night without initiates, it starts at 6 but Candor or Dauntless with just a few of us is at 7. Come?" I look at Zeke, he obviously really wants me to come, so I give in,

"Sure. Wait, whose going to be there?" I ask as an afterthought.

"Loads of people to begin with but at Candor or Dauntless there will only be Uriah, Will, Christina, Lauren, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Tris and now you." He exclaims happily before running off, no doubt telling more people about his party. He turns around in the hallway shouting, "And don't forget to wear layers."

 **P/B**

I look at the clock on the wall of my apartment' it reads 5:15pm. Not much time before I head to Zeke's party, so I have a quick shower. I dress in some black jeans, a top that I usually wear when I'm training, another top, a jacket, and some black shoes. I found out quickly that it's best to where multiple clothing layers when playing Candor or Dauntless, unless you want to divulge all of your secrets and do embarrassing dares. When I'm done I run down to the cafeteria for something to eat quickly before walking to Zeke's apartment. I don't bother knocking on the door, because I know that it would be useless, instead I just walk in. The first thing that I notice is the music, it's loud but not crazy loud, and it isn't crappy, instead good quality party music. After a while the music turns off and everyone becomes quiet, well as quiet as Dauntless can be. I see Zeke standing on a chair in front of everybody with a microphone in his hand,

"EVERYONE WHO ISN'T URIAH, LAUREN, MARLENE, LYNN, WILL, SHAUNA, CHRISTINA, TRIS OR FOUR GET OUT!" There is a collective groan, but eventually everyone, even the drunken exit Zeke's apartment, I look around, it isn't even messy in here? How?

The ten of us all move towards the centre of the room and sit down in a large circle.

"Just as a recap for anyone who has never played Candor or Dauntless before *cough* Tris *cough*." Zeke begins, everyone looks at Tris and she just glares at Zeke who quickly continues.

"You are asked Candor or Dauntless, if you pick Candor you have to answer a question truthfully, if you pick Dauntless you have to complete a dare. But if for some reason you don't want to answer a question or complete a dare, you have to take off a piece of clothing, excluding socks, shoes, jewellery and any accessories. Also, an extra rule that is only for tonight, no getting anyone drunk, especially you four instructors." He explains this extra rule, pointing at Lauren, Uriah, Tris and I.

"Oh so that's why you told me to where layers," Tris sighs. She is beautiful, it looks as though Christina dragged her around shopping all day. She is wearing black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a couple of tank tops, a button up shirt and a jacket. Christina or Zeke must have heavily suggested lots of layers.

"In honour of Tris's first game, Tris you can go first." Zeke says, gesturing towards Tris, who is sitting between Christina and Uriah.

"Um ok, Will Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asks,

"Dauntless," Will says.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room" She looks at Will, who sarcastically says,

"So hard."

"-excluding Christina." Tris adds. Will frowns, and takes off his shirt before moving across the circle and kissing Christina. As Will pulls away he smiles at Christina who also smiles and turns to Tris, whispering something in her ear, they both smile.

"Lauren, Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks. She seems to think about it for a second, before replying,

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" exclaims Uriah.

"Um, were you a dauntless-born or a transfer? And if you were a transfer what faction did you come from?" Will asks. She looks at Uriah when she answers,

"I was from Candor. Uriah Candor or–"

"DAUNTLESSSSSSSS!" Uriah shouts, before Lauren can even finish.

"I dare you to run around the pit in a superhero fairy costume."

"pshhhhh easy."

"I wasn't done yet, and you have to shout 'I am a super fairy, I am here to protect you all against the evil Amity!'" Lauren finishes. Uriah looks at her and begins to take his jumper off when Tris coughs

"Pansycake", loud enough for us all to hear. We all laugh, as Uriah puts his jumper back on and walks into his room closing the door behind him. We all talk as we wait for him to get changed and when he does he is wearing a pink tutu, with a large 'S' on it, wings, a wand and a green cape. Together we all walk towards the pit, once we are there the nine of us stop, but Uriah goes forward and starts running around the pit.

"I AM A SUPERHERO FAIRY AND I AM HERE TO PROTECT YOU ALL AGAINST THE EVIL AMITY!" Uriah shouts five times, that's when I notice that Zeke is taking a video of him doing this dare, I smile. This is one of the things I love about being Dauntless, we are free.

When Uriah is done we all run back to the apartment laughing, we sit down in the circle again, but to all of our surprise Uriah keeps his costume on, as he asks Christina,

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to drink an entire bottle of hot sauce, but you aren't allowed to have anything to drink for 10 minutes after."

"Sure. Zeke where do you keep your hot sauce?" Zeke looks at Christina as if she's crazy,

"You realise, that I don't have any of the weak stuff, I only have the really hot stuff." Zeke explains. Christina just shrugs while saying,

"A dare is a dare." Zeke just sighs, gets to his feet and walks into the kitchen to get the bottle of hot sauce. He quickly returns and gives the bottle of sauce to Christina, who I notice has suddenly gone quiet, she takes it from Zeke and immediately begins to chug it down. When she's done we all cheer, even though she looks like she wants to throw up, she's smiling so it can't be that bad.

 **P/B**

Nearly four and a half hours later when we all leave together, it's quarter to 1 in the morning. Uriah and Will both have only their boxers on, Christina, Lauren, Shauna and Lynn are in only their undergarments, Zeke and Tris have their undergarments and tops on, Marlene is wearing a bra, while she and I are both still wearing pants. We have to be up early tomorrow, Lauren, Uriah, Tris and I are training the initiates this year. I don't know how Tris or 'Six' and I are going to keep our relationship secret for all of initiation, but she wanted to so I agreed.

 **A/N Please Review, it makes my day.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	2. Choosing Day

**I don't own Divergent**

 **\- Choosing Day (The Next Day) -**

 **Tris P.O.V.**

I look up and see a blur of black and white, seemingly falling from the sky, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the blur screams. oh the joys of being an initiate no longer. As I reach my hand out a girl grasps on to it tight, pulling her off the net and standing her on the floor I ask,

"What's your name?" she stares at me blankly, "I won't ask again initiate, what's your name? You can change your name but make sure it's a good one, you don't get to pick again."

"Uh….. Elizabet-I mean, Eliza. Yes Eliza.'' This time she repeats herself more confidently.

"Very well'' I state, "Make the announcement Lauren." Lauren turns around, shouting as she does, "FIRST JUMPER ELIZA!" cheers from the Dauntless begin. Then another harsher scream pierces through the excited shouts of the Dauntless, another initiate has jumped, this time however it's an Erudite boy with blond hair.

After a while all of the initiates are off the net and standing in front of us, visibly divided into transfers and Dauntless-born. In total there are 5 Erudites, 6 Candors, 3 Amitys and 16 Dauntless-borns, with no Abnegation, I'm surprised by the Amity's, they usually transfer to Abnegation not Dauntless.

Amity - Chloe, Willow, Julian

Erudite - Alex (girl), Liz, James, Oscar, Tim

Candor - Eliza, Rose, Stella, Charlie, Finn, Noah

Dauntless - Anna, Dakota, Kat, Luci, Mackenzie, Paige, Piper, Blake, Emmett, Ethan, Harrison, Ivan, Lachlan, Nate, Ryder, Zander

"Ok listen up! My name is Lauren, this is Uriah, Four and Six, we are your instructors" Lauren begins, pointing to each of us in turn. It looks like a couple of Candor smart mouths want to speak up about our names, but decide against it last minute, they aren't as stupid as I first thought.

"Lauren and I will be training the Dauntless-born, Four and Six will train the transfers." Uriah shouts. "Dauntless-born follow us, you shouldn't need a tour, to the dormitories."

Chatter starts up again, as the Dauntless-born's leave with Lauren and Uriah.

"Shut up!" as soon as Tobias speaks the all turn silent. "My name is Four and this is Six. Yes our names are numbers, get over it. The first lesson you will learn from us is how to keep your mouths shut! Follow us." We turn around and begin walking down a wide hallway towards the chasm and the pit. I look at Tobias and refrain myself from smiling, knowing he is trying to keep a smirk from his face too, as we reach the chasm my smile becomes a frown.

"This is the chasm," I state, "It reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump from here will end your life, it has happened before, and don't make the mistake, it will happen again." All I can think of is Al, Al my friend, Al my attacker, Al the coward, I look at the initiates, most look some-where between sad and confused, but all are silent until an Erudite speaks.

"How many people have jumped? Why?" he asks.

"Most are initiates who have failed initiation; at least one initiate has jumped each year for almost 20 years." Answers Tobias.

"Even last year?" one of the Candors asks. Yes.

"Even last year" Tobias confirms with a slight nod and his instructor-Four face.

We begin to walk again when the Amity boy, Julian I think, speaks,

"What do you mean fail initiation? Doesn't everyone pass unless you break a rule or something?" This time I answer,

"Each stage of your training is ranked; at the end of initiation only the top 16 initiates make it into Dauntless. The rest will become factionless at some time during initiation."

"But there are only like 15 of us, so won't we all make it in?" It's another Erudite, Alex I think.

"16 will get in out of both you and the Dauntless-born, and there's 16 of them and 14 of you, so no you will not all make it in, just under half will fail. You should consider yourselves lucky, only 10 got in last year." Some look scared most are disbelieving, "If knowing, that you weren't guaranteed a spot here before you chose to come, would have changed your mind, then you don't belong here. The prospect of failure and still facing it is Dauntless, being a coward is not. Enough questions. This is the pit, the centre of life here at Dauntless." They all look angry, they all thought that they would pass initiation.

We continue walking, until we get to the Cafeteria, as I turn around I notice multiple boys looking at my butt and a few of the girls looking at Tobias. Anger flares through me.

"This is Dauntless, you are here to pass initiation, not to date your instructors!" I tell them, earning a few sniggers "This is the Cafeteria, you will eat here. In half an hour meet back at the doors, so we can take you to your dormitories. Sit anywhere you want, just not with Four or I, or any of our friends." As we walk away they disperse, we sit down at our usual table with Christina, Will, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and Uriah, who must of beat us here by barely a minute. As Tobias and I sit we are immediately bombarded with questions,

"What are they like? Who do you think is going to fail? Were anyone of them dumb enough to ask your names?" I look at Tobias, he has already started speaking for the both of us,

"They're annoying, too early to say and no, they aren't that stupid." There is a collective sigh, they all wanted someone to ask about our names, or more precisely they all wanted one of them to get yelled at. We begin to eat our food, having random conversations with the others.

After we finish our meal and Dauntless cake we stand by the double doors which we came in through. After 5 minutes all of the initiates have regrouped around us and we head back the way we came, but instead of turning right we turn left.

"These are the eight training rooms, we will be in training room three tomorrow morning." I say pointing out the room as we walk past, after a couple of quiet minutes we arrive at the dormitories. We were expecting a large number of initiates this year so we set up more beds in the room compared to last year.

"This is where you will be living for the next few weeks of your lives." Tobias explains, waiting for someone to ask the inevitable.

"Girls or boys?" This time it's Charlie, a Candor who asks, I smile answering,

"Both. This is where we leave you, be at the training room tomorrow morning, 7 AM sharp. You will train every single day for the next three weeks unless we tell you otherwise. You will train from 7AM to 4 PM with a half an hour break for lunch. Be late and be factionless." Tobias and I walk out together side by side, heading towards our apartment.

When we get back to the apartment Tobias unlocks the door and sweeps me off of my feet bridal style. For a while we lay down on the couch kissing and cuddling, watching old movies that we've each seen multiple times. Soon my breathing evens out as my eyes close, losing focus. I will wake tomorrow with a sore neck from not sleeping on a flat surface, but I don't mind because I'm warm, safe and secure.

 **A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	3. Payback Much

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Payback Much (The Next Day) –**

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"URGH, no." I roll over in bed and turn off the alarm, its 5:45 am, urgh too early, way too early. I roll over again trying to find Tris, but only find cold sheets, panicking I sit up, as I do I hear the shower running and realise she must have gotten up earlier. I lay in bed until I see her getting out of the bathroom wearing black skinny jeans, a tank top and has left her button-up shirt un-buttoned,

"Wow." Is all I say when she walks in, looking at me she laughs,

"Hi Tobias, I'm going to run down to the Cafeteria and grab a couple of muffins, I'll be back soon." She walks towards me, bending down intending to give me a quick kiss, but I deepen it and we stay like that for a few minutes. When we break apart she sighs in content,

"You really have to get going if you don't want to make us late for training."

"Ok fine," is all I reply. I heave myself off the bed and make my way into the bathroom, turning the shower onto hot as I undress.

 **P/B**

We work in silence setting up the targets, putting out knifes and cleaning the training room ready for the initiates. It's nice to be able to have this silence between us, we don't need to talk, we just work, knowing that each other is close by. Looking at my watch I see that we have twenty minutes to kill before the initiates arrive, "Do you want to see if you can beat me this time?" I ask mockingly, nodding me head towards the fighting mats.

"Hey I've beaten you before" Tris retorts, I look at her, with my eyebrow raised

"Have not," her face breaks into a smirk,

"Oh you are so on." We both walk towards the fighting mats, taking off our shoes, and Tris taking off her button up shirt. We stand opposite each other, with bent knees and our arms in front of us, I step forward ready to throw the first punch….

 **Willow P.O.V. (Amity Transfer)**

Chloe and I walk into the training room, side by side, we are wearing some of the clothes which we went out and bought yesterday in the Pit. When we walk in we see that we are some of the first ones here, only a couple of Candor boys got here before us. They don't turn to look at us when we come in; instead they are concentrating on something else. As we get closer I realise that is isn't something, it's someone, or more precisely Four and Six. They look to be fighting on some mats, throwing a few punches and kicks at each other, a couple of times one pins the other on the floor, both continuously smiling and laughing. The room slowly fills up with more and more people, all of us are engrossed in this fight between our instructors. I can tell from chatter and the looks that most of the boys really like Six and even more of the girls find Four hot, especially Chloe. Personally I like Four, but he probably has a girlfriend and I don't want to be that girl who runs after an already taken man, that's just rude, respect the girl code, unless she isn't worthy of him, then throw the girl code out the window. I wonder how many years of training initiates and flirting have Four and Six had to endure?

At 7:00 am they both stop fighting, breathing heavily they step off of the mats, putting their shoes back on they walk towards us, immediately losing their smiles. Four and Six look around,

"Who's missing? There should be two more of you." Six practically growls.

"James and Tim," one of the Erudite girls says, Alex I think she said her name is. Right at that moment the two boys – James and Tim – burst through the door.

"Sorry we are la-" Tim starts, he doesn't even finish before Four interrupts him,

"Tim, James you are both two minutes late, you will stay behind at lunch to receive your punishment. Today we will be generous as it is your first day, but from now on anyone who is late is factionless." Indicated Four, he moved his eyes from the both of them towards the rest of us.

"There are three stages of initiation; the first is physical, the second emotional, and the third mental. Each of these stages will push your body and your mind to the breaking limit, you will need to learn how to push your limits. After each of stages one and two the lowest four ranking initiates will be leaving us, after the final stage those who are not in the top 16 will become factionless. The next three weeks will decide the rest of your lives. Rankings will also decide which job you will go into after initiation. You are not allowed to leave this compound unless accompanied by a Dauntless member" Indicates Four, "Any questions?" Only one person puts their hand up, Stella.

"What rank were you?" I expect neither of them to answer but instead they both just say,

"First." Everyone looks surprised, we all kind of expected it of Four, but not Six, she is so small, none of us would have guessed. How was she ranked first? She couldn't have been that good at the first stage, what are the other stages then? If they were ranked first why did they choose to train us? They could have done anything and they choose to train us. Who would do that? Suddenly Oscar puts his hand up,

"Oscar," Six says.

"What do we have to do in the other two stages?" he asks, Four and Six smile at each other,

"You'll find out if you get there." Six answers.

"What kind of answer is that?" James asks annoyed.

"The only answer you'll get, initiate," Four says forcefully, James shrinks back.

"The first thing you will learn is how to throw a knife. You are expected to all watch Six demonstrate, learn from it and copy it," Four voiced to us as he walked towards a target. We all watch as Six walks towards a table by the edge of the room and collects three knives, turns around and goes back to where she was beforehand. She repositions her feet, takes a breath in and lifts her arm ready to throw a knife at a target, which is directly where Four is standing!

"Wait! You're not actually going to throw knives at him are you?!" exclaims Rose. Six looks at her, then at Four and releases the knife, it lands 10 centimetres away from his hand with a thud. Well I guess she got her answer. The room is dead silent, what the hell is going on? She does the same thing twice more with the other knives in her hand, one landing less than 5 centimetres away from his shoulder, the last landing by his ear. As he pulls away we can all see that she nicked the top of his ear, as a dribble of blood falls from the cartilage. He smiles saying "payback much," obviously referring to Six, they look at each other and smile. Four collects the knives from the target, as Six turns her attention to us, frowning,

"Each of you collect three knives, practice until we say stop, Four and I will be coming around talking to each of you."

 **P/B**

It takes over two hours for me to get the hang of it. We never armed ourselves with knives in Amity, unless we were harvesting the crops, as a result the knives still feel unnatural in my hand. After what seems like forever Six finally calls,

"Lunch! Those who have not hit the target will stay until you do. James and Tim you will also stay. The rest of you collect your knives on the way out and put them on the table, be back in half an hour." Most of us collect our knives from the targets and floor, returning them to the table by the edge of the room, before walking out. Julian, Rose, Tim and James all stay behind.

 **P/B**

"You need to loosen the grip on the knife," a voice says behind me, I jump, then I see Six, I let out a shaky breath,

"I didn't hear you behind me." I say, she smiles before continuing,

"You're holding it too tight, which means you release too late and the knife travels downwards not forwards." I adjust my grip on the knife, turn back around to my original position, breath in, breath out, and release. It lands on the target with a thud, only a couple of centimetres away from where I aimed it.

"Good, continue practicing" Six comments before walking away and watching Noah, the Candor on my right. I grab another knife from the small pile by my feet and position my body to throw again,

"Willow, Willow!" Chloe whisper shouts next to me, startled I turn to her,

"What?" I say,

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, I was distracted,"

"I was just talking about how hot Four is, don't you reckon?"  
"Definitely, I bet he has a girlfriend though."

"No way, a man with a body like that has got to have high standards," we both just stare at him for a minute. I shake my head, I can't be getting distracted, I need to focus on passing initiation, dating can wait.

For the rest of the day I continue to throw my knives, eventually I only have a couple of outliers, most are clustered around the centre two circles. I'm returning to my spot after collecting my knives from the target, when Four says,

"You are all done for the day, collect your knives and put them on the table as you leave."

Finn, Charlie and Tom all race through the door, not wanting to spend another minute with Four or Six. I walk towards the door with Chloe by my side, dropping my knives on the table by the door, we walk straight to the cafeteria, eager for dinner.

 **A/N Please Review, tell me what I can do better.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	4. Partners?

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Partners? (The Next Day) –**

 **Tris P.O.V.**

They all walk into the training room in twos and threes, some slower than others, some still stifling a yawn, evidence that they didn't expect to be put straight into training. I notice that most of the Candor's and Erudite's have bandages on their legs, torsos, arms and necks; they must have gotten tattoos last night.

"Ok." I say, walking forward, "Yesterday you were taught how to correctly throw a knife, this morning you will continue to practice this skill to better your abilities, and we will be judging you on your competence before lunch." None of them move, "What are you waiting for? Move!" they all scramble for knives, not wanting to be the last back to their positions.

Overall they aren't that bad. Chloe, Willow, Julian, James, Finn and Rose all still look unnatural with knives, most likely because they have never thrown a knife before. However Alex, Eliza and Noah all look as though they have done this thousands of times before now, each of them hit the board every time, most hitting close to the bulls-eye.

I go to the right side of the room to begin my scoring for Oscar, while Tobias starts on the left with Noah.

"Go for it Oscar, throw five knives the best you can at the target." I tell him, my eyes on the piece of paper in my hands as I write his name at the top,

"Why don't you go stand in front of the target, for every time that I don't hit you, I will give you a kiss." He says, I look up from the piece of paper, he has a cocky grin on his face, gross!

"No. Who do you think you are initiate? Flirting with your instructor, throw the knives."

"Oh come on, you know you want me," by now most of the other initiates are looking at us.

"I don't 'want you' initiate, I already have a boyfriend," I say, getting angrier and angrier at each passing second.

"Don't think that I haven't noticed the looks you've been giving me, you want in my pants and I am happy to comply."

"I said no. Now throw the damned knives before I give you a zero."

"Don't be like that babe, why don't you-"

"She said no!" Shouts a voice, Tobias,

"I wasn't talking to you Four. Stay out of other people's business!" Oscar shouts,

"Back off Oscar, throw the knives at the target," Tobias says, still angry.

"Make me." Oscar yells, he prepares to throw a knife a Tobias, my breathing hitches, Tobias blocks his arm before he even gets a chance to throw it. Instead Tobias punches him in the face, hard, fast and incredibly powerfully. Oscar's knocked backwards, but not down, he stumbles regaining his balance he shoots Tobias a look of absolute hatred.

"Back off my partner, I will only say it once," Tobias tells him, but then proceeds to look at the rest of the class with his instructor Four face on. Partner, why did he say partner? He just let it slip that we are together, great, I hope that none of the initiates notice.

"Partners? You mean that you two are dating?" Stella asks, crap.

"No, I mean partner as in work partners. We work together, meaning that we are partners." Tobias, or Four rather says,

"Now get back to throwing knives." Oscar just returns to his original spot in front of me and throws the knife in his hand at the target. The other initiates follow suit and return to throwing their knives.

 **P/B**

I look up towards the clock begging it to be nearly lunch time, urgh 7 more minutes. I look around the room trying to spot Tobias, finally my eyes land on him. As I walk towards him I watch each of the initiates throw more knives, I double check my scores and end up beside him.

"Hey, you all good?" he says looking at me, I smile

"Yeah, 'course. I was just thinking about calling lunch." His almost-navy blue eyes leave me, going to his watch; he knows that I'm still shaken up about Oscar,

"Same, did you want to do it at the same time?" I watch him as we walk, stopping by the knife table,

"Sure, on the count of three? One…Two…Three…"

"LUNCH!" we look out across the initiates, we startled most of them.

"Everyone put your knives back, after lunch we will be doing strength and conditioning." As I finish I hear a collective groan, so I stare at them all until the last of them are gone. Once they are, I turn around to Tobias, reaching up and fitting my lips to his, his tongue slides along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I give him almost instantly. We stay like this for a while, until I pull back,

"Thank you for what you did earlier with Oscar," I tell him,

"Anything for you" he says smiling.

 **P/B**

"Everybody line up, I don't care what order just line up," Four instruct the initiates as they walk into the room after lunch.

"Each of you will do a total of 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 burpees and 30 laps around this room within the next hour. I don't care what you do first or what order you do it in, but this is Dauntless and this is strength and conditioning." I look around and see fourteen faces of utter disbelief and shock, none of them move.

"Now!" I yell. They all seem to snap out of their trance and start to move around the room doing various things. I am so glad Tobias didn't make us do this last year, they will have to do this twice today and four more times during the week.

By the end of the day all of the initiates are dead on their feet, none of them even try to hide their exhaustion.

"Good job." I say, they all turn to look at me, "Be back here tomorrow morning at 7 AM and don't be late." Once they've all walked out, Tobias walks across the room, towards me. Once he reaches me, he slips his hands around my waist and pulls my body taunt against his, sharing oxygen, our lips meet in a passionate dance. When we finally break apart, we only do it out of the need of oxygen, he smiles down at me as he says,

"Hey" I smile.

"Hey" I respond simply, "I'm so glad that we didn't have to do strength and conditioning last year" voicing my thoughts from earlier, he chuckles

"Yeah, though, it would have been funny to watch you do it, because this time last year you were all as unfit as this year's initiates are right now. Absolutely and completely unprepared for Dauntless life." I laugh thinking back to how unfit I was as the skinny Abnegation girl that landed on that net, what seems like a lifetime ago now.

"Did you want to rank them now or after the guns and fights?" I ask him,

"We can do it now if you want and then adjust it later if we need to."

"Noah, Alex and Eliza are my top three, how about you?"

"Same, but I have it as Alex, Noah and Eliza, because Alex picked up the technique faster than Noah did." Tobias explains, I nod my head. We continue going through the list until we have them all ranked, based on the highest combined score to the lowest. It doesn't take long to agree on the rankings, it is obvious who is the best and who isn't, Tobias and I agree on all of the names before writing them on a slip of paper and putting them in our training file.

Alex - 10

Noah - 10

Eliza - 9

Liz - 9

Charlie - 9

Stella - 8

Finn - 7

Oscar - 6

Willow - 6

Tim - 5

Rose - 5

Chloe - 4

James - 3

Julian – 3

I look at the rankings, they are all fair descriptions of their skill, but they also descriptions of how much effort they put in. Even though knife throwing is partly skill, to become good at it you have to put effort in, Eliza, Noah and Alex all put more effort than all of the others, they want to get into Dauntless bad. Unless any of them completely fail the second and third stages, I wouldn't be surprised if they were ranked in the top ten at the end of initiation.

 **A/N I know that a lot of authors say this, but please review!**

 **And Merry Christmas to you all (in my time zone I'm posting this on Christmas Eve).**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	5. Blind Shooting

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Blind Shooting(The Next Day) –**

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

When Tris and I get to the training room, I see that it is extremely clean and looks as though nobody has been in here since us yesterday. I am relieved that we don't have to spend time cleaning it again; instead we only have to set up for today. Today is guns, we will spend the first half of the day shooting inside, after lunch we will be outside. Hopefully going outside will make it harder for them to shoot correctly, if we are lucky it will make them more likely to keep notice of their surroundings. Tris lets go of my hand and walks towards the cupboard with the guns in it and takes one out at a time, because her other hand has a chocolate muffin in it. She places each of the guns on the nearby table, with ammunition next to them, where we can easily load the guns before distributing them to the initiates.

After 20 minutes we have loaded 16 guns and put one in front of each target, leaving two a table to the side for Tris and I.

"Have you ever tried to shoot blindfolded?" Tris asks me somewhat randomly. I look at her and smile

"No, have you?"

"Yeah I tried once with Christina, we got bored and she dared me," she smiles.

"Can I see?" She looks at me, before asking,

"Do you have a blindfold?" I forgot about that, who would have one?  
"No, but Uriah might, I'll go ask, I want to try as well." I say, already moving towards the door. I walk in to the training room next door to us where Lauren and Uriah should be. I push open the door, and see that they are setting up for the day, they are doing knives today because they started with guns.

"Hey Lauren, hi Uriah. I was wondering if you happened to have a blindfold?" I ask. They both look at me, neither of them surprised or confused at my question, it is Dauntless after all.

"No, but there is a black cloth that could be used as a blindfold in that cupboard to your left, why do you want it?" Uriah asks,

"Tris and I are going to see if either of us can shoot a bullet at the target and actually get a bullseye with a blindfold on." Lauren and Uriah both smile.

"Nice" Uriah says,

"Can we come? I want to see this." Lauren asks.

"Sure." They put the last knife out on a table and put a sign on the door telling the initiates to come to our room, as I get the blindfold from the cupboard. We walk into Tris' and my training room to see her sitting on the floor looking bored.

"What took you so long?" she asks when she sees me.

"Lauren and Uriah wanted to come." I say,

"Did you actually want to try and shoot?" Tris asks them both,

"Heck yeah!" Uriah responds,

"I'm good, I'll just watch" Lauren says, taking a seat on a table

"Come on Lauren, please?" Uriah begs, pouting

"Fine, but none of you can laugh, I'm bad enough with a gun when I can see, it's going to be a disaster when I can't."

"We won't laugh," Uriah tells her, before adding in an undertone "that much."

Lauren jumps off the table, picking up a gun on her way to the middle of the room. She takes the black cloth out of my hand and ties it around her head, covering her eyes, Uriah then positions her in front of the target. She hits the target halfway between the centre and the outside; we all clap as she takes her blindfold off. Looking at the target and frowns.

"Your turn Uriah." She turns to Uriah and puts the blindfold on him, giving him the gun and placing him in line with the target. His bullet is closer to the outside of the target. It's my turn next. Tris takes the blindfold off of Uriah as he looks at his shot, she walks towards me and my eyes are surrounded by darkness. A gun is placed in my hands, and Tris takes my arm and walks me forwards.

"Directly in front of you." She whispers in my ear, I hear her footsteps leave me as she walks away. I lift the gun up in my hands and aim slightly above where I normally would knowing that my aim will be too low, I pull on the trigger and fire, I am ready for the rebound. I take off the blindfold and look at the target; I see a new bullet hole on the outside of the centre ring. I walk to where Tris is and put the blindfold on her.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes," is all she says. I put a gun in her hands and lead her towards a target.

"Straight in front of you." I tell her and walk away from her, towards where Lauren and Uriah are standing. I think that she will get close to the centre, over the past year I have been personally training her for initiation. I see that most of the initiates are at the door, I signal for them to come in quietly, I don't want Tris to know that they are here. She inhales, brings the gun to her check, exhales and fires. Her bullet hits a couple of centimetres further away from the centre compared to my bullet. Lauren, Uriah and I clap along with some of the initiates but most have their mouths hanging open, I smile and walk towards her as she takes her blindfold off. She looks at the target and smiles before turning around seemingly only now realising that there were more people clapping than just the three of us. She looks at me sternly,

"T-Four! Why didn't you tell me that there were other people here?" I smile and shrug. Turning around I see that all of the initiates still have their mouths open.

"Close your mouths. Dauntless-born go back to the other room with Lauren and Uriah." I hand back the black cloth to Uriah as he passes by me, Tobias and I wait until they have all left before continuing,

"Transfers, as you can tell we are shooting guns today. Everybody pick up a gun and stand in front of a target. Nobody is to aim a gun at anything other than their own target." They all move and just as I am about to talk again when Tris interrupts me first,

"Four will show you the proper technique for shooting a gun, after that we will come around to all of you and give you tips." I look at her, she smirks, I slowly exhale picking up a gun and moving towards one of the targets.

 **P/B**

Overall the rest of the day is uneventful and boring. At the end of the day everyone has hit the target in the bullseye at least once by now. Alex, Noah and Eliza are again the best; each of them hit the target within the first 5 minutes. Julian, Tim, Rose and James are easily the worst; they didn't even manage to hit close to the centre until just before lunch. Hopefully tomorrow they will be better, if not, they will be the first of many to be fail and get kicked out of Dauntless initiation this year.

 **A/N Please review! I want to know what I can do better in future chapters, criticism is welcome.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	6. Collective Learning

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Collective Learning (Two days later) –**

 **Tris P.O.V.**

All of the initiates walk in as one group. I frown. In previous days they were in dribs and drabs, this is solidarity, they are all getting too close, many of them will end up factionless. I step forward, not even allowing the last of them to get in the door.

"You are all getting too close with each other, it is good to have friends. But remember this, initiates, as I will only say it once, over half of you won't make it in to Dauntless. Don't let someone else's failure be the reason for your own downfall!" I shout, making them all wince at my harsh tone so early in the morning. They can't risk getting too close with too many people, not with the knowledge that most will likely not make it into Dauntless. They all stare at me,

"Why do you even care that we all walked in together? Shouldn't you be telling us a good job or something that we are all here on time?" Rose, the Candor, insinuates.

"There is nothing to congratulate you on, getting here on time is what is expected of you." Tobias tells her. I move my eyes away from Rose and towards the rest of the group before continuing.

"Today you will learn how to fight. You will continue practicing tomorrow along with more strength and conditioning." They all groan. "In two days you will each have the first of three fights. This is where you will put your skills to the test and fight each other."

"You mean we have to fight our friends?" James questions.

"Yes." Is all I say. They stare at me, they can't believe that we are making them hurt each other. "You're lucky that you aren't against the Dauntless-borns, they've been training their entire lives for this."

"How do you win?" I look around trying to see who asked the question, it was Charlie. I open my mouth to speak but Tobias begins first.

"You win when the other person is unable to fight any longer due to injury or unconsciousness or they concede." The way he says it, reminds me of Eric and when he made Christina hang over the chasm, I involuntarily shudder. I push the thought aside as I say,

"But be warned, conceding will be classed as a loss for you and a win for your opponent. Remember there is a difference between conceding because you are a coward and conceding because the other person has won, your scores will reflect this. You will not be punished if you concede." Tobias takes over,

"Six and I will be deciding the fighting pairs later today, so make sure that you show us your full potential. You will be fighting the other initiates that have an equal skill level to you, those who win against harder opponents will have their rank pushed up more compared to those who win against people of a lower skill, the same occurs with losing. Make sure that you do well in your fights over the next week, it will be a deciding component of your rankings. I will now show you the basic punches and kicks." Tobias moves towards one of the punching bags, they all crowd around.

"This is a jab, this is a cross and this is an uppercut." Tobias explains as he does each of the punches on the bag one at a time, once slowly explaining all of the elements, then once quickly. "This is a roundhouse kick and a straight kick." Each time his hand or foot makes contact with the bag a dull thud is the only thing that can be heard in the training room. "That's all, go and practice, if you need help Six and I will be walking around. After lunch we will teach you how to actually win a fight, not just how to be in a fight."

 **P/B**

"Hopefully you all understand the basics of how to fight" I say to the initiates once they have all lined up after coming back from lunch. "Now you will learn how to actually win a fight, you need to learn how to block attacks, and you need to know when is the right and wrong time for you to make an attack of your own. Attacking too early or too late will likely get you hurt."

"Spread out and copy exactly what I do" Four says. They all move away from each other, "Okay, spread your legs shoulder width apart, bring your arms up and always protect your face. This is both a defensive and offensive position this is your base position." I walk around the initiates checking their positions, nudging a few feet and pull a few arms until they have the correct position. I nod at Tobias to continue,

"Good, reset. I want everyone to try again, but this time, make sure that you can actually see past your arms, protect your face, don't cover your eyes like a scared three year-old."

"From this position you can block any attack if you are fast enough." Just as I finish my sentence I lunge forward, throwing a punch at Tobias, he knew it was coming, instead of making contact with his chest, my forearms makes contact with his. I lower my arm, turning to the initiates, "You never know when an attack may be coming, always be prepared." Tobias smiles at me before saying,

"You want your attacker to hit your arm, no matter where they are aiming. Your arms are versatile, they can be moved easily and even if you do get injured its better in the arm rather than a vital organ or your head."

"Also, if you can help it, continue to move around during your fight, it is harder to hit a moving opponent compared to those who are stationary," I add.

"Never willingly go to the ground, the minute that you are on the ground and your opponent is standing over you, you have lost." Tobias tells them. They all nod, trying to absorb all of this information. "Get back to practicing your punches and kicks, the more familiar you are with them, the better the chances are of you winning your fights in the next few days."

 **P/B**

That night, after dinner and a shower, I walk into the bedroom, crawling into bed alongside Tobias, with a pen, a piece of paper and a book to lean on.

"So who were you thinking for the fight pairings?" I ask Tobias,

"If we do Alex and Stella along with Eliza and Willow, we can put the winners and losers against each other for the next fights. That way the second and third fights will be more fair." He says, I nod putting them all down on a piece of paper,

"There are seven girls and seven boys, so did you want to have two byes or a did you want to put a girl and boy together?" he asks me,

"We can put Rose and James together, they are the worst, that way neither of them will get too hurt and we can't get complaints about unfair mix-gender fights," I suggest.

"Good idea," Tobias nods his head in agreeance. After about 30 minutes, we have agreed on all the pairings and decide to have an early night, we both fall asleep quickly.

 **A/N Please Review, it really helps.**

 **Requests are also welcome, so that I know where you want me to lead the story.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	7. Cruel Choices

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Cruel Choices (2 Days Later) –**

 **Tris P.O.V.**

I sigh as the initiates walk through the door, it's physical training again today, however today is the first time that they will have to fight each other, the first time they will be hurt, the first time they will hurt someone else. Last night Tobias and I confirmed the fighting pairs for today, after first drafting the pairs two nights ago. On the board behind us I wrote the pairs, Alex v. Stella, Eliza v. Willow, Chloe v. Liz, Rose v. James, Noah v. Charlie, Oscar v. Finn and Julian v. Tim.

"You all should know by now, that you will be fighting each other today, these are the pairings." I say to them once they are all inside, they all look at the board behind me with the pairings on it.

"Alex, Stella in the ring" I tell them. They both look at each other grimacing, hesitating, I sigh, they aren't great friends with each other but it is obvious that neither wants to fight the other.

"Do we have to fight?" this time it's one of the Amity, Julian. He looks pale.

"Unless you want to be ranked last and become the first factionless then yes you do have to fight." I tell them harshly, they all look at me, slightly annoyed but also as if they were expecting it.

"Enough talking! Girls get into the ring and start fighting, or do you both want be factionless?" Tobias sound impatient. They again look at each other and start walking towards the fighting mats.

The fight between Stella and Alex lasts nearly 15 minutes, neither of them want to hurt the other.

"Enough playing, fight each other properly." I say impatiently, as Stella looks towards me, Alex takes advantage of her momentary distraction. She punches Stella on the temple, who immediately crumples onto the floor as a result, when she wakes up she won't remember anything.

"Hey! That's not fair! She was distracted!" shouts Rose, pointing towards Stella's crumpled form.

"I never said stop, Alex was well within her right to knock her out." I say glaring at Rose, "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Unless either Four or I say stop, you will not stop. Don't get distracted, if you do and you are fighting an actual threat after initiation you will likely die. Not all fights will always be fair, get used to it." They all stare at me, some nodding but all understanding.

"Alex take her to the infirmary, I will also come with you so that I can get some bandages, by the looks of things we will need them." I look at Tobias who just nods his head. I walk over to the fighting mats to help Alex pick Stella up from the ground and place one of her arms around my shoulders, walking out of the training room and towards the infirmary.

 **P/B**

By the time I get back 20 minutes later Alex and I have already run into Eliza taking Willow to the infirmary. I feel as though it is a cruel choice, either you hurt someone you care about or you become someone nobody cares about with the factionless. I walk back into the training room to see Chloe and Tobias very close together in the centre of the room. What are they doing? Why is everybody staring at them? I stop in the doorway, no one has seen me, Alex comes to a halt by my side, we both look at the scene in front of us with interest. Tobias is talking,

"I've already told you Chloe, I am not going to change the fights just so that you have an easier opponent."

"Oh come on Four, it wouldn't be that hard, you just have change a couple of names. Then we could have lunch together." Chloe is saying flirtatiously, she has a hand on of his chest. He looks extremely uncomfortable, in any other instance I would be laughing at his obvious uncomfortableness, but I don't really feel like laughing right now. I don't really blame her for thinking Tobias is single, that's my fault, I thought that it would be a good idea to keep our relationship a secret. I wonder what Tobias is going to do, I don't doubt that he is loyal to me, just as I am loyal to him.

"No. I'm not going to change your fights, and I'm definitely not going to have lunch with you. Besides, I already have a girlfriend." Tobias – or Four rather – growls. Most of the girls look shocked.

"She doesn't have to know." Chloe says batting her eyes.

"For the last time. No."

"Fine." Is all she says. Is that it? She isn't even going to argue? Just when I think that she is going to start her fight with Liz, she turns around and punches Tobias in the jaw. Well, tries to at least. He, like me saw it coming. He catches her fist in his. Some of the initiates gasp.

"I would have thought that you realised that I am stronger than all of you. But apparently you need a reminder." Tobias tells her quietly, dangerously. He twists her wrist causing it to bend at an awkward and painful angle. She cries out in pain and he drops her hand. I smile, that's my Tobias. I step forward, making my presence known to all of the initiates and Tobias, Alex moves from my shoulder to stand with the rest of the initiates.

"Liz, Chloe, in the ring. Commence your fight." They all look at me incredulously.

"You can't be serious, my arm is broken." Chloe looks at me.

"It's not broken, at least not quite, besides that's your fault, maybe next time you should listen to what other people have to say." I tell her, "now move." She walks to over to the fighting mats where Liz is, it's obvious who is going to win this fight. Liz positions her feet into a fighting stance, looking at Chloe, who is about a metre away from her.

"Start," Tobias yells. The fight is over within a minute. Liz uses Chloe's hurt arm to her advantage pulling on it and punching it. Soon Chloe is unconscious, her arm broken.

 **P/B**

The rest of the day goes by in a blur of fights. Of our fourteen initiates, eight of them end up in the infirmary, most of whom were the 'losers' but some were the 'winners' whose opponents weren't that easy to beat. Alex, Eliza, Liz, James, Noah, Oscar and Tim all win their respective fights. The only person who concedes is Julian, he didn't even last a minute against Tim, not one punch or kick was thrown before Julian threw his arms above his head and walked off of the mats, saying,

"I concede." I understand that conceding isn't cowardly, sometimes it just accepting that your opponent is better than you, that's why Tobias and I made it into an option. But what Julian did was cowardly, Julian and Tim don't put any effort in, it was a fair fight after all, two cowards battling it out to see who was the most chicken, turns out it was Julian.

They will all have the day off tomorrow to recover from their injuries. I am not looking forward to the rankings in a few days.

 **A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I don't even have an excuse. More regular updates to come in the next couple of weeks.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	8. Paintball

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Paintball (1 and ½ Nights Later) -**

 **Finn P.O.V. (Candor Transfer)**

"Huh?"

"Shit,"

"What?"

"Ouch." Something hard hits my leg, before soaking it in something wet,

"What's going on?" I sit up straight in bed, the lights are really bright in my eyes, oh God I sat up way too quick, and for some reason I'm completely soaked in water. I look around the dorm and see that all of the other initiates are looking around them, similar to the way I am, utterly bewildered, why are some of us wet? I have no idea who owns the comments I heard but I know that they had a good reason to be confused, I look down at my watch and I see that it is 12:37 am, as in just past midnight 12:37am! Someone better have a good reason for waking us all up. That's when I hear laughter, a pure, light and happy laugh, who's laughing? Why the heck would anyone be laughing at 12:37am?! Then I find the source of the laughter, Four and Six, who are standing in the doorway laughing extremely hard. And they have a bucket next to them, they must have thrown water balloons at us. I watch as Six laughs, God is she beautiful, I just want to go up to her and kiss her. But I must refrain, she won't want to share our first of many special moments in front of everybody else. A rush of anger shoots through me as she leans on Four to regain her balance because she's laughing too hard.

"Listen up initiates!" Four speaks in a very loud voice, "meet us at the tracks in 20 minutes, be late and be factionless." What! I'm pissed, they wake us up at freaking 12:37 am, throw water balloons at us and they don't even give us an explanation.

"Wait. Why the heck did you wake us up?" I question them, Four and Six both stop laughing and turn towards me, glaring.

"What was that initiate? Did I hear you refuse to do what Four instructed? Because if that is the case, pack your bags and leave." Six speaks harshly.

"No, I didn't refuse. I just ah….um…." I am at a loss for words, that's not what I meant!

"Yeah that's what I thought. Get a move on, you just wasted 2 minutes." Six smirks. They both turn around and walk out of the dormitory. All of the transfers glare at me for wasting their time.

The others all practically jump out of bed, with Four and Six as our instructors none of us want to be late. I throw on a top and some pants, I run through the door

"Finn you forgot shoes!" I hear someone shout, I skid to a halt and look down, oops, I turn around and jog back to my bunk. After pulling on my socks and shoes I rise from my bunk, Oscar and Charlie are waiting for me, we were some of only a couple who didn't bother brushing their hair before making our way down to the train tracks. I wonder where we are going, maybe I can talk to Six if we end up catching the train.

 **P/B**

We all run down to the tracks, I check my watch, phew 3 minutes to spare. I look around and see that not only is it us transfers but also the dauntless-borns and their instructors, Uriah and Lauren I think they said their names are? I quickly see a train approaching.

"Alright listen up! Every jump into the last car." Shouts Uriah.

Everyone starts running alongside the tracks, gaining speed as the train draws nearer, the train is slowing down slightly. Uriah and Six jump in first, then the dauntless borns along with a few transfers, most of us transfers wait for all the dauntless borns to get onto the train before we even attempt it, I don't want to get crushed, finally, after we're all on, Lauren and Four jump onto the train at the last possible minute, it's obvious they get a rush from jumping on so late. Lauren, Four, Uriah and Six all huddle together, no way am I going to go and talk to Six with Four there, I think that he has a thing for her and I already sore what happened to Chloe. No thanks, I do not want a broken arm, I'll wait until I come first in initiation to kiss Six, she won't be able to resist me then, maybe she will even tell me her real name, either way Four won't be able to punch me when Six chooses me. After everyone's inside the train car and with their friends they start talking very loudly, jees these Dauntless-borns are rowdy. But as I look around I see that it's not just them talking and laughing but the instructors and the transfers as well.

"Shut up! I said Shut up!" yelled Lauren. "Okay tonight the game is simple, its capture the flag, with paintball guns." As she says this I see two very brightly coloured flags which are luminescent rolled up on the floor of the car by our instructors. Both look as though you would be able to see them from a long distance in pitch black.

"You all should know how to shoot guns by now. There are two teams Four and I are captains, the goal is to get the other teams' flag, no dirty tricks or loopholing allowed, you are to use the guns, nature and yourselves. Don't purposely harm anyone and your flag has to be able to be seen easily, no booby traps either. The winners are the first people who get the other team's flag. We will choose teams, Dauntless-borns first."

Four looks around and chooses "Mackenzie." **(A/N: Four's team is in italics, Lauren's in bold.)**

 _Mackenzie_ **Piper**

 _Ryder_ **Luci**

 _Eliza_ **Kat**

 _Emmett_ **Nate**

 _Zander_ **Dakota**

 _Ethan_ **Ivan**

 _Blake_ **Lachlan**

 _Paige_ **Harrison**

 _Alex_ **Noah**

 _Charlie_ **Anna**

 _Stella_ **Liz**

 _Chloe_ **Willow**

 _Rose_ **Finn**

 _Julian_ **Oscar**

 _Tim_ **James**

"Oh and Six is on my team," states Lauren. Four just smiles and turns to Uriah.

"Everyone on our team grab one of the red guns, they shoot different colours of paint compared to the black ones." Commands Six. "We're getting off second because they got to choose first." She looks over at Four and Uriah as she says this.

"Grab a gun our team, we will be getting off in less than a minute," Four tells his team, while he picks up one of the two flags from the floor. They all scramble to get a gun before they jump out of the train, someone landing on their feet, others looking as though they have hurt themselves. We wait in silence until Lauren gives us the order and we all hurl ourselves out of the train car, again with varying success rates.

"Okay, everyone over here," Lauren shouts. We all jog over to where her, and Six stand.

"What direction do you want to go in, keeping in mind that Uriah's and Four's team is that way." Six says as she points in the direction of where the train came from.

"Why don't we head that way, the trees will provide us some cover until we find a good spot and figure out what to do." Luci suggests pointing to an area dense with trees. We all silently agree, nobody says a word as we walk in that direction.

 **A/N Please Review, it really helps.**

 **I originally had this chapter and the next as one chapter but then it was really long, so I decided to split it. The next chapter will be coming soon.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	9. Colourful Endings

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Colourful Endings –**

 **Finn P.O.V. (Candor Transfer)**

We walk for some time, with Six and Lauren leading us, until they stop and turn around.

"Everyone lights off," Six tells us, but unlike usual it is not a near-shout but more like a normal conversation. Everyone turns the lights on their jackets off.

"What is your plan?" Lauren asks.

"We could hide it really well so they can't find it," Willow suggests.

"I say we smash them, with everything we've got," this time it's a Dauntless-born, Nate.

"That's the quickest way for us to lose." Counters Luci.

"Ok, we split into two teams, offence and defence, one will stay here the other will engage the other team." Ivan continues. Soon I block out the argument and as I wait for someone to take charge.

"What I think that we should do is, send two people up that really big tree over there and see if they can locate the other team's flag. Then continue on from there." Suggests Piper.

"We then should split into four teams. Each team will have four to five people in it, one team will stay wherever we decide to hide our flag, but they will stay hidden until someone tries to get it, then they engage." Interjects Noah.

"Two other teams will engage the other side, one going around the left and one around the right." Kat says.

"The last team could walk around completely aimlessly acting as a decoy in case anyone is watching." Liz adds.

"Good thinking initiates, Noah, Piper, Kat and Liz you will be the leaders of these four teams, seeing as you made the plan." This is the first time that Six has spoken since she told us lights off, she looks warmly at the four of them. The teams end up something like this;

Protectors- Piper, Nate, Lachlan, Lauren

Right Flank-Noah, Luci, Harrison, Six

Left Flank-Liz, Oscar, Willow, James, Dakota

Decoys-Kat, Ivan, Anna, me (Finn)

"So who is going to climb up the tree?" Dakota asks,

"I think it should be Piper because she is like a crazy ninja," Harrison suggests.

"I'm happy to do it also, at Amity we had to climb trees all of the time," Willow points out. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Ok, we will wait here, don't hurt yourselves," Lauren tells them.

We all wait around while Willow and Piper climb the tree that Piper pointed out earlier on. They quickly climb down and come running back to us.

"It's in the middle of lots of trees over there, but there won't be much cover for us once we get within about 50 metres of it." Piper explains pointing back in the direction of the tree. We all split into our teams; the protectors spread out and hide in some bushes and an old building. The right flankers and left flankers turn their backs on each other before both moving north, as the decoys, Ivan, Kat, Anna and I all move with the right flank to begin with but then veer off, almost turning 90 degrees to the right.

We walk without talking, we are not trained in combat, and as a result our boots make a large noise each time we step. For almost 20 minutes we walk in large circles, not wanting to be too far away from either side in case they need our help. We are all visibly bored, just as I am getting ready to take a break and sit down we hear screams of excitement, someone must have won.

Kat, Anna, Ivan and I all look at each other and start to run full speed towards where we hear the screams. I look around everyone's there, half looking extremely happy the other half looking disappointed, but everyone apart from us splattered with red, white, green, blue, yellow, pink and purple paint. Huh, we didn't get attacked, less pain we will be in later today. Mackenzie looks over at the four of us smiles and whispers something in Piper's, Nate's and Emmett's ears, turning back they look at us with same evil grin. Before I can comprehend what they are doing the four of us are covered from head to toe in paint of all colours. All of the other initiates and instructors are smiling and laughing, whether it is at us or just in general it makes me smile too. It all turns silent and I see Six lift her gun up and shoot both Uriah and Four in the chest, both turning to look at her they scream simultaneously,

''SIIIIIIIXXXXXX!" She runs away laughing, but both are in pursuit, as they run they attempt to shoot her, instead hitting us initiates, transfers and Dauntless-borns alike. That's when I know that war has started, all of the initiates all look around, confused for a microsecond then we all start to fire at everyone else around us.

After a while, everyone runs out of ammo and we are all even more colourful then we were half an hour ago. Six quietens everyone before speaking,

"Everyone to the tracks, we are catching the last train car again, but try not to get too much paint on it, otherwise the transport controllers will be annoyed." We all walk towards the tracks as one large group, together we all laugh and joke. I walk over towards my friends Charlie and Oscar; they too seem to be in an excellent mood as we run alongside the train before getting in.

 **Tris P.O.V.**

I smile as I stand with Lauren, Uriah and Tobias; tonight is a good night, mainly because we won but also because of the paintball fight at the end. I look around the car and notice that even though the initiates are talking, there aren't rowdy like they were a couple of hours ago. Most look tired, as though they aren't even going to wash themselves before collapsing in bed when we get back to Dauntless. I realise that I probably look just as tired, I certainly feel just as tired. I'm dreading teaching them again later today, they will be fighting each other for the second time.

10 minutes later we are nearly back at the Dauntless compound, we still need to talk to them about training today.

"What was the point of that game?" I ask, met with multiple blank faces I prompt them again, "Why would we wake you up in the middle of the night to have you play capture the flag?"

"Because this is Dauntless and that's what we do, play games at all hours of the day." Emmett says. I smile,

"True, we Dauntless do love our games, but what was the lesson we were trying to teach you?" Again I am met with blank stares. I look pointedly at Uriah, Lauren and Tobias, Lauren catches my eyes and steps forward,

"It teaches you that even though we are training you all to be independent and you all need to know how to shoot a gun, throw a knife and win a fight. You can't win everything with brute force or by yourself. You need logic to win and you also need a team who all work well together. Is that understood initiates?" asks Laruen. No one answers. "I said is that understood!" all of the initiates answer tiredly with confirmations. As Lauren steps back Tobias steps forwards ready to speak,

"We know it has been a long night, that is why we will not be starting training today at 7AM," everybody cheers, "instead you will be training form 8:30." Groans. I laugh. Then we all jump from the train, walking towards the dauntless compound, it is still dark outside. Tobias links his hand with mine, I look up at him,

"I'd say that they need a hint don't you?" he whispers in my ear, and for the millionth time today, I smile.

 **A/N Thank you all so much for your reviews and ideas.**

 **Please continue to review it's really appreciated.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	10. The Fence

**So I've had a few questions about my last chapter.**

 **Team Tris/Lauren won the paintball match, the Dauntless-borns know about Tris and Fours relationship but they aren't allowed to say anything to the transfers.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- The Fence (3 Days Later) –**

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

I bang a metal stick on one of the initiate's beds, James' bed, I smile, I never did like him, not since the moment he got off of the net and started flirting with Tris. We are taking them to the fence today, as leaders Tris and I think that every initiate should see the fence at least once, even if some will never work there. None of them have woken up, I bang the metal stick harder, how are they still sleeping?

"WAKE UP INITIATES! MEET US AT THE TRACKS IN HALF AN HOUR. YOU KNOW THE RULES, BE LATE AND BE FACTIONLESS! UP. NOW!" I shout, they all wake up and groan, I turn to leave,

"I thought you said we had the day off?" Tim asks me, I don't like his tone.

"I did, then I changed my mind. Now get up initiates, I don't like waiting." I turn on my heel and walk to the door before any of them can ask me another question.

 **P/B**

"Where are we going?" Stella asks Tris and I, ugh will they ever shut up? We got on the train nearly 20 minutes ago, we are yet to give them an explanation for our field trip, meaning the initiates haven't stopped asking questions. Tris looks at me, a silent question passes between us, I nod my head.

"We are going to the fence." Murmurs of confusion run through the group of initiates in front of us, "After initiation, if you make it, some of you will be guarding the fence." Tris tells them. "It is a very important job, you protect the entire city in case of an emergency."

"We are going there, because the Dauntless leaders want you to see it and we haven't been out in a while." I explain to them. They all go back to the conversations that they were having before Stella spoke, I move to the door, where Tris is. I lean next to her, whispering in her ear,

"What are you thinking about?" she jumps, turning around she looks at me,

"Oh it's just you, I was thinking about my first train ride, after my choosing ceremony." She tells me,

"You've changed so much since then. We are about to get off." I say, closed to her ear, turning around I shout to all of the initiates, "Get ready, we're jumping." They all move towards the door, Tris jumps off first, then Liz, then the rest and finally me. I look behind me at all of the initiates and Tris, they all successfully jumped, all stayed on their feet, except for Julian, he won't make it very far. We landed in a field of dead grass. I cup my hands around my mouth and shout,

"Everyone over here." All of the initiates jog over to me, Tris comes over and stands next to me, I am so tempted to lace my fingers with hers, but we can't in front of the initiates. Over the past few days, Tris and I have continued to give subtle hints about our relationship, but holding hands with all the eyes on us, is too much. Without another word Tris and I move towards the fence, with all of the initiates following us.

 **Alex P.O.V. (Erudite Transfer)**

"Welcome to the fence. It is a pleasure to see you again Four and Six." An older man addresses us as we get closer to the fence. A young man and woman with guns slung over their shoulders come over to us. The woman hugs Six, while the man 'bro hugs' Four, before the man kisses Six on the cheek and the girl hugs Four, maybe they're dating?

"Initiates this is Zeke who was in Fours' initiate class and Lynn who was in mine. They are both stationed here at the fence." Six tells us. The young man, Zeke, steps away from Six and Four, before walking to the front of the group, looking over all of us.

"So these are the new initiates. Not as impressive as last year, don't you reckon Four?" Zeke looks at no one in particular, Four just smiles and looks at all of us,

"Not even close." Four answers Zeke with a smile. Lynn and Six just laugh. Was it an inside joke or something? I want to speak up about their comments but I have learnt my lesson to not question Four and Six. No way am I going to challenge something they said. Unfortunately, everyone else isn't as logical as me, they still question Four's and Six's authority,

"Did you seriously just say that? We are right here!" one of the girls asks, Rose, I inwardly groan.

"Yes he did, now shut your mouth Candor, before you get left out here. And trust me, we won't take care of you." Lynn tells Rose. She shrinks back into our group. It's not hard to figure out how Lynn knew Rose was a Candor, just looking at Rose made you think she was, she still has white highlights in her dark hair, representing her previous faction, if that wasn't enough her big mouth was.

We walk in silence for nearly five minutes, with Zeke and Six leading our group through a maze of hallways and flights of stairs, Four and Lynn trailing behind us. Until finally we step through a door and we are on the other side of the fence! Once we are all outside of the fence Six steps forward to talk to us,

"Take a good look initiates, many of you will see this every day for years, for others this will be one of the only times that you may get to see it." She looks across the entire group, "Are there any questions?"  
"What's out there?" I ask, Six looks at me,

"Destruction. In the early days, the Dauntless sent people out, but no one ever came back dead or alive. So we only ever go out as far as the Amity farms now. We may be brave but we aren't stupid. No one goes out, that way we can't lose anyone. It's easier that way."

"Then why do we need to guard the fence?" Julian asks. This time Lynn answers,

"In case something happens. We can't risk the lives of everyone in the city. So we guard, and we will guard until there is no threat."

"How many people guard the fence?" This time it's Noah who asks the question.

"At any one time at least 60 people, but about 200 in total work here. We take guarding the fence very seriously." Four tells us.

 **P/B**

Once we get back to the Dauntless compound Four tells us that we all have the rest of the day off, I'm glad, I need to work on my fighting skills. So after lunch I go straight to the training room and start punching a bag that is already hung on a hook, I stay there for the rest of the day, in the 6 hours that I'm there I see no one else. It's not until dinner do I realise how long I've been here, I look down at my hands, they're red, bloody and the skin's torn even though I taped them. I sigh, initiation will leave scars, some physical, others not so much, but all will be remembered.

 **Please Review! The feedback that I've been getting is awesome, and as always constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	11. Stage 1 Ends

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Stage 1 Ends (The Next Day) –**

 **Piper P.O.V. (Dauntless-Born)**

Today Uriah and Lauren said that we could have the day off of training as long as we were in training room two by 8am for something. As usual our instructors didn't elaborate, but I think that we all know that people are getting cut, it is the end of stage one.

As I walk into the training room with three of my friends, Anna, Mackenzie and Nate, I see that we are the last people to arrive even though it's not gone 8 yet. I also notice that the transfers are here with us, looking even more scared than us, I didn't know that was possible. Uriah, Lauren, Four and Tris - or should I say Six - look around the room, counting how many of us are here, looking at all of us Six steps forward.

"Okay, seeing that everyone is already here, we have put your rankings on the board behind us." She tells us, we all move towards the board as one body, one group of people, as though we all had the same thought, then again we all probably did. Six moves in front of all of us, putting her hands up in front of her, "Stop!" she commands us. We all stop, "Calmly. Those who are in the bottom four please go directly to your dormitories and pack your bags, we will collect you in 15 minutes and escort you outside of the Dauntless compound. Okay now you may all see your rankings." She turns around and walks towards the board flipping it over to show all of our names.

1\. Nate

2\. Mackenzie

3\. Noah

4\. Alex

5\. Ryder

6\. Eliza

7\. Anna

8\. Piper

9\. Charlie

10\. Emmet

11\. Liz

12\. Zander

13\. Ethan

14\. Luci

15\. Blake

16\. Stella

17\. Kat

18\. Ivan

19\. Harrison

20\. Lachlan

21\. Oscar

22\. Finn

23\. Willow

24\. Chloe

25\. Dakota

26\. Rose

27\. Tim

28\. James

29\. Paige

30\. Julian

I look at the board, where is it? Where is my name? Did they forget about me? Then I see it, eighth! Oh my God! I did it, I haven't failed initiation - yet! I see Mackenzie's, Anna's and Nate's names above mine, we are all in the top ten! I couldn't be happier, as I look around the room I see that many of us are smiling and looking happy. However some are looking sad, disappointed and look as though they are on the verge of crying, it's mainly those in the bottom ten. I hear a horrid, rigid, harsh cry from behind me, I turn and see Paige crying. She is ranked 29th, and now she is factionless. I feel bad for her, she is the last of five children in her family, her brothers and sisters all made it through initiation.

We all go back to the dorms to get changed and ready for whatever we are doing on our first full day off since initiation started. Paige looks as though she wants to punch someone; her clothes are strewn across the floor and on multiple people's bunks. We are all silent as we walk in, not wanting to make it any worse for her. To say the least, it is extremely awkward when Four and Lauren come to escort her from the building, the building where she has lived her entire life. She leaves without a word to anyone, storming straight past both of them and into the hallway.

 **Tris P.O.V (Earlier the same day)**

I wake up with Tobias's strong arms wrapped around me. I turn over reading the alarm clock, its 6:05am, I don't have to be awake for another hour. I think back to a couple of nights ago, when we woke up the initiates for capture the flag, I smile. Finn was not happy to be woken up at that hour, needless to say neither were most of the other initiates, however they were all smart enough to keep their mouths shut. Originally we were just going to yell at them to wake them up but last week at Candor or Dauntless we were dared to use water balloons, it was funny to say the least. I get up and have a quick shower, putting on some training clothes, I don't bother having breakfast yet, I'm not hungry. I know that Tobias will worry when he sees me gone, so I write him a note and put it on the kitchen bench where he will see it, giving him a quick peck on his forehead before I leave.

 _Tobias,_

 _I woke up early, so I've gone to one of the training rooms to practice._

 _I will also write up the rankings._

 _When you come can you please grab me a muffin :)_

 _Love you,_

 _T/6 xxx_

When I get to the training room I see that people have obviously been in here since we last used it, and they left it a mess. I sigh. I put all of the knives and guns back in the correct order, on the correct shelves, and then I go ever to the mats to fix them. Once everything looks relatively clean, I move to one of the chalkboards, copying the rankings that Uriah, Lauren, Tobias and I all agreed on last night, onto the board. I flip the board around so that nobody will be able to see their rankings until we want them to. Done with official business I walk towards the mats, taking off my tank top, jacket and boots, I am left in my sports bra and leggings. I punch and kick the punching bags with different degrees of force, reminding myself that practice will make me better.

Tobias comes in an hour later with two muffins in his hands and, once he sees me, he smiles broadly.

"Hey," He says while handing me one of the muffins, a chocolate chip muffin, he knows me too well.

"Thanks," I greet him, stepping off of the mats and putting my shirt, jacket and shoes back on. I walk over to him and kiss him on the lips. Too quickly Lauren, Uriah and the initiates come into the room. Uriah, Lauren, Tobias and I all stand at the front of the room, with about a two metre gap between us and the initiates, behind us is the chalkboard with the rankings on it.

Piper, Anna, Mackenzie and Nate are the last people to arrive in the training room even though its only 7:52, they all look nervous. Stepping forward I look at them all, as I begin,

"Okay, seeing that everyone is already here, we have put your rankings on the board behind us." I tell them, pointing at the board behind the four of us. Suddenly they all move at once, all eager to see their rankings, I put my hands up in front of myself, "Stop!" I tell them. To my surprise they all stop, "Calmly. Those who are in the bottom four please go directly to your dorm we will collect you in 15 minutes. Okay now you may all see your rankings." I turn around and walk towards the board flipping it over to show all of the names.

Most of them look happy, some squeal, but some are looking sad and disappointed, mainly those who were ranked lower. Paige is crying. In 15 minutes I will go to the transfer dorm with Uriah to collect James, Tim and Julian, and transport them out of the Dauntless compound. Lauren and Four will do the same for Paige. Even though those boys never put in any effort, I feel bad for them, they thought that they would be able to create a life here, like I did, but instead I ruined the rest of their lives. I grimace, Tobias looks at me with a slight frown, as if he know what I'm thinking about. He puts his hand on my back, gently tracing small circles, knowing that it calms me, I let out a breath before moving towards the door to collect the three boys.

 **A/N Please Review! It helps me to keep writing.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	12. Just A Number

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Just A Number (The Next Day) –**

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

I wake to the high-pitch beeping of the alarm by my head, I look at Tris in my arms and smile, she really is beautiful. I turn off the alarm surprised that it hasn't woken her up yet, she must be tired. She snuggles closer to me, putting her head on my chest, and I realise that she is wearing one of my shirts, which serves as more of a dress for her. I sigh, we have to get up or otherwise we will be late,

"Tris. Tris, we have to get up now." I say in a soft voice. She just snuggles closer to me and mumbles

"No." I grin, I don't want to get up either, but we have to.

"We have to, otherwise we will be late for training. I'll go get us breakfast, you go have a shower." I say, she nods in response and moves towards the bathroom, sleep still heavily clinging to her. I put on a top and pants, before moving towards the door and running down to the cafeteria to grab breakfast.

 **P/B**

When I get back Tris is still in the shower, deciding that I still need to have a shower before we see the initiates and knowing that time is running out, I join Tris in the shower. She looks surprised at first, but I just kiss her hard, she combs her fingers through my hair, my hands immediately go to her waist, pulling her closer to my body.

"Hi," she smiles up at me.

"Hey," I respond, "breakfasts on the table"

"Ok. We better get going," I sigh.

"Uh-huh." We step out of the shower and get ready.

"Listen up initiates, today stage two starts, you will be facing one of your worst fears today. Those who were ranked in the first 13 yesterday will be going today, the rest will be going tomorrow. If you are not today, you have the day off. You will face a single fear each time you do this." Tris tells the initiates, who have are standing in front of us, many of them look shocked. A few of them put their hands up, ready to ask a question. Tris points to Liz,

"What do you mean 'each time you do this?'"

"You will each go through this fear stimulation three times before your final test. Your final test will be held in a week, in front of Dauntless leaders. You will go through your fear landscapes, so not just one of your fears but all of them." Uriah answers.

"How do we get out of the stimulation?" Zander questions. I smile, answering,

"You either have to calm yourself and slow your heartbeat or figure out a way to overcome that particular fear. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, how many fears do people normally have?" I look around trying to find the voice, it was Ivan.

"Any number, the average is between 10 and 15." Lauren answers, smiling at him.

"How fears do you have?" Piper queries. I look towards Lauren, Uriah and Tris, who all look at each other.

"Nine," Lauren says,

"Twelve," Uriah answers, they all stare at Six expectantly.

"Six." She tells them. There are a few ohs and 'I get it now's,' I keep myself from grinning, she got over her seventh fear long ago.

"Four." Is all I say, and I am met with multiple gasps and almost all of the initiates having their mouths wide open. While Lauren, Uriah, Tris and I just smirk.

"Okay, we didn't come here to learn about our fears, we are learning about your fears. Shut your mouths all of you, or the flies will get in." Tris tells them, they all seem to snap out of their daze and shut their mouths. Tris starts talking to them again,

"Nate, Mackenzie, Noah, Alex, Ryder, Anna, Eliza, Piper, Charlie, Liz, Emmett, Zander and Ethan please stay, and the rest of you have the day off." The other thirteen of them turn around and leave the room in near-silence, leaving thirteen petrified teenagers.

"Good luck, remember initiates, the number of fears you have is just a number. It doesn't make you brave or a coward, how you deal with it makes the difference." Lauren and Uriah say to both the initiates and to us, as they walk out the door, they will be supervising tomorrow, today it's just Tris and I.

"Bye." Tris says waving them off. She looks down at the clipboard she is holding with all of the initiate's names on it, we decided to go through them in a random order so that it was more fair.

"Mackenzie you're first. The rest of you can take a seat this will take a while." All of the initiates sit down on the seats in the room, looking at Mackenzie she seems as if she is about to throw up. None the less, she walks towards Tris and I, as we show her into the fear landscape room.

Once she's inside and sitting on the dentist-like chair, with the door closed Tris asks her a question,

"Who would you like to see your fear?" Mackenzie gives us a blank stare before replying,

"See my fear? You mean you get to see my fear?" Tris gives her a small smile, before nodding,

"Yeah, one of us has to watch you go through each stimulation to assess you on your reaction. You get to pick which one of us, we don't mind."

"Um," she looks nervous "Six? Could you do it?" She poses her answer as a question.

"Of course," She smiles.

"I'll be outside if you need me," I say, more to Tris but also to Mackenzie. I open the door, walking through it to the room with the other initiates, I turn around give Tris a quick smile before closing the door behind me.

After five minutes, nobody has spoken.

"You know that you can talk right? Just don't be too loud." I tell them. They all look at me but quickly start to have conversations with each other, they all still look nervous. I block out all of the conversations and think about how well they're going to go, until I notice that all conversation has stopped and everyone is looking at me.

"What?" I ask,

"We asked you what your fears are." Charlie says, I look at them all, no way in hell am I telling them.

"None of your business Candor. If I wanted to put up with Candor-smart mouths I would have joined their faction, but I didn't so shut it." I snap.

"I'm not a Candor." Charlie says ignorantly. I just look at him.

"Well you aren't Dauntless. Besides, did you just backchat your instructor?" I reply. He stares daggers at me but turns back to his friends, continuing a conversation with them.

A few minutes later Tris opens the door and Mackenzie walks out looking very pale, looking down at my watch I see that it took her 15 minutes to get through a single fear, her rank will drop.

"Next up is Anna. Who would you like to see your fear? You can either choose Four or me," Tris asks as we go in. Anna looks up at us,

"Six, please." She says it confidently.

"Sure." Tris says. I leave the room again, well isn't this fun. I see that Mackenzie is still here, she sat in Anna's spot, I walk towards her.

"You can go now, you have the rest of the day off." I tell her. She nods, but it is more as if she is on autopilot, there, but not really there.

"I'm going to wait for Piper and Anna." She says.

"Ok." I reply, walking back over to where I sat down before, but this time instead of sitting on the chair I sit on the floor.

 **P/B**

Hours later Tris and I collapse onto our bed, exhausted from the day of stimulations. We are meeting Uriah and Lauren tomorrow night so that we can discuss the fears of the initiates with them, but until then we don't have anything planned. Soon Tris and I fall asleep in each other's arms, fully clothed.

 **A/N Please Review! The feedback that I've been getting is super helpful.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	13. Visiting Day

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Visiting Day (The Next Day) –**

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I roll over slamming my fist into the alarm clock until it finally turns off, today is going to be a long day, it's visiting day. I turn over to see the empty bed sheets half splayed on the bed, half across the floor. Tris isn't next to me, instead I see the light on in the kitchen, she must have woken up earlier than me, something that is rare within itself, even more so because it's 7:03.

Today we don't have to be up early because training is only after lunch and Tris and I don't even have to be there for that, instead Lauren and Uriah are looking after the initiates. The thirteen initiates who didn't go through their fears yesterday with either Tris or I will go through theirs with Uriah and Lauren after lunch, once they have seen their families if they came. However we have to get up to talk to the parents of the initiates and wake the initiates up, but I doubt that they will need waking up. They, like always, they will be on edge and would have woken up earlier than they have for the entirety of initiation. Over the past three years, I have noticed that Visiting Day is the worst day for all of the initiates to go through out of the entire initiation process. They are caught between what they used to be and what they want to be, they want to be with their families but they also want to devote themselves entirely to Dauntless. It's an internal struggle.

Once I finally get myself off of the bed and into the bathroom I shower, putting on some nicer clothes compared to the ones that I wear for training. As I walk into the kitchen I am met with the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Hey," Tris says as she spots me, "I didn't know whether you wanted bacon or pancakes so I cooked us both." I smile the kind of smile that only she sees, the one reserved for only her.

"Thanks, I'm starving." I say making my way to the plates of food, as I reach them, I pick both of them up and put them on the table. "Why don't we share? I mean, I was just going to have both, but I figured why not be a good boyfriend?" I ask, she nods,

"Sure." She smiles and pecks me on the lips. I don't let her leave though, instead I rest my hands on her hips and deepen the kiss. She doesn't argue when I do this, my tongue touches her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she allows almost immediately. After what seems like only seconds, but I know is much more, we break apart.

"We need to get going, or we will be late to wake up the initiates." She tells me, I sigh.

 **P/B**

We stop walking when we reach the dorms, the lights are already on and there is little chatter between the initiates. When we step into the doorway we see that everyone is already awake and dressed in their black training gear, I step forward and they all look at me in silence.

"Ok, so you are all already awake. Those black clothes that you are wearing represent the choice you made over two weeks ago, a choice to leave your family, their faction and join our faction, which could soon be your faction. I must warn you that while the majority of your parents are likely to come, to them you are traitors, so some will not. If however your family does come, don't get too attached, remember faction before blood." They all nod.

"Everyone be in the pit in 20 minutes." Tris tells them. We both turn around and walk out of the dorm, as leaders we have to go and get the Erudites from one of the compound entrances. Once we are out of sight of the initiates I lace my fingers with Tris', she smiles and we stay like that, until we can see a blob of very out of place blue, the Erudites. As we reach them I begin speaking

"Hi everyone, my name is Four and this is Six, we are both leaders here at Dauntless. If you come with us we will lead you to the pit. Please stay close and watch your footing as you may find that it can be slippery and dark in some places."

"Why don't you get some proper lighting in here then? You would only need another two lightbulbs for every five that you already have." An Erudite girl asks, she only looks a year older than me.

"We like it this way, also we have grown accustomed to dim light, meaning that we can see perfectly." Tris says. I smile, we lead them down a series of hallways until we reach the pit, which looks brighter and much more colourful compared to normal with so many different colours instead of the common, singular black group known as Dauntless.

The Erudites behind us all disperse, so Tris and I walk towards a pair of Candors talking to Noah in very loud voices.

"Mum, dad these are my instructors Four and Six." Noah introduces us as we come closer to them,

"It's nice to meet you, Noah here is doing extremely well in initiation." I say as I shake their hands.

"Your names are Four and Six, what kind of names are they?" A small voice pipes up, I look down and see a girl maybe 7 years old dressed in a white top and a black skirt, who I didn't see before. Tris crouches down so that she is eye level with the small girl, she has a faint smile on her lips,

"After our own choosing ceremonies, when we joined Dauntless we got to choose new names, we didn't like our names so we changed them to Four and Six. When you choose your faction at your choosing ceremony, you will get to start a new life and a new life means a new name, your brother had that choice too, but he wanted to keep his name. If you ever choose Dauntless you'll get the same choice." We continue talking for a while; they, like most parents are worried about the 'brutality' of initiation. I look at Tris, it's obvious she wants me to take this one, so I say,

"I assure you ma'am we monitor initiation very carefully and we are constantly changing and evolving the structure and assessments to make it the best we possibly can. We would never want to put Noah or any of the initiates in any unnecessary danger. Now if you will excuse us we must be talking to the other parents." We walk away from them and towards Oscar's parents.

After what seems like an eternity, we finish speaking to the other parents we take once last look around for any signs of an Abnegation member. Natalie and Andrew didn't come, I can tell Tris is disappointed but doesn't want to show it, thankfully though Marcus didn't show up either, he never has and I have been hoping that it will remain that way. We have dinner in the apartment because we don't feel like talking to anyone tonight. Finally we fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N Please Review! Feedback is amazing.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	14. Not Paying Any Attention

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Not Paying Any Attention (5 Days Later) –**

 **Tris P.O.V.**

I don't want to get up today. I don't know if it's because we are cutting more people today or if I am just over getting up early, either way, I don't want today to start. I look over at Tobias, who has a small smile on his calm face as he sleeps, he looks happier, more carefree compared to when we are training the initiates. He looks more like the man that I am in love with, compared to the man that I first met during initiation.

"Tobias. Tobias." I whisper close to his ear, "We have to get up now." His eyes open slightly, and as soon as they land on me his smile broadens.

"mmmm, what if I say no?" he asks me. I stare at his deep sapphire blue eyes, soon I get lost in them.

"Then I will make you say yes." I say, smirking slightly.

"Oh yeah, how will you manage that?" he questions. I don't bother replying instead I roll over the bed, off the mattress, onto him and straddle his hips, leaning down so that our lips are millimetres apart. He breathes out, looking at my face, suddenly awake, he leans in towards my lips, I pull back at the last second, teasing him. I brush my lips against his, eventually I stop and he fits his lips to mine, our bodies fit perfectly together as I run my hands through his hair, he holds me close, with both hands on my waist, pulling my body even closer to his. I pull away after a while remembering that we still have to train today, urgh, well not really train we just have to give them their rankings, and, kick four more of them out. I roll off of the bed and walk towards the bathroom, grabbing my clothes before I shut the door and turn the water on. I see Tobias putting on some pants and a top, he is going to go down to the cafeteria to get us some breakfast before rankings at 8.

Uriah, Lauren, Tobias and I stayed up late again last night discussing the rankings. We decided that we should not only base their rankings off of how quickly they got out, but also how they got out, if their fears were reoccurring or not and if they dealt with each fear the same way or not. We stayed in one of the training rooms until almost midnight deciding upon how the combined rankings for stage 1 and stage 2 should look. To say that it was exhausting, confusing and annoying would be an understatement. In the end we finally all agreed on the rankings and went straight home to sleep.

Uriah and Lauren are going to write the rankings on the board this morning, so that Tobias and I can come in later, much like we did for them during the stage 1 rankings.

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

I can tell that Tris hates cutting the initiates, she drags her feet, walking slowly all the way from our apartment to the training room. I look at my watch, it is 7:58. We walk in to the training room side by side, I scan the room for Lauren and Uriah, finally finding them at the front of the room, with the chalkboard behind them. As we move towards them I survey the initiates they all look nervous, but to my surprise less nervous compared to stage 1. We stand next to Uriah and Lauren, I mentally do a head count of the initiates, 25, who are we missing? I turn around to ask Tris, who we are missing as Lachlan bursts through the door, everyone's heads turn to look at him, he turns bright red he says,

"Sorry I'm late." Lauren steps forward,

"Now that everybody is here," she says looking at Lachlan. "We will show you your rankings. Just like last time, those who are in the bottom four you have failed Dauntless initiation. Please go to your dorm rooms, so that we can come and collect you in about 15 minutes and escort you out of the Dauntless compound." Uriah turns around and flips the board, just as Lauren is finishing. Tris and I step to the side so that all of the initiates can see their rankings.

1\. Noah

2\. Alex

3\. Anna

4\. Mackenzie

5\. Eliza

6\. Liz

7\. Nate

8\. Piper

9\. Ryder

10\. Charlie

11\. Harrison

12\. Emmett

13\. Stella

14\. Zander

15\. Luci

16\. Ivan

17\. Lachlan

18\. Kat

19\. Ethan

20\. Oscar

21\. Chloe

22\. Finn

23\. Blake

24\. Dakota

25\. Rose

26\. Willow

This time Blake, Dakota, Rose and Willow will be factionless. The initiates are squealing, crying, laughing and talking with each other, none of them are paying attention to their ranks, other than seeing if they are getting kicked out or not.

"Shut up!" I yell, they slowly quieten down, all looking towards me, confused as to what else I have to say. "None of you are paying any attention to your rankings. You all looked to see if you are staying and that's all any of you care about. But none of you are paying any attention to your biggest competitors, Noah, Alex, Anna, Mackenzie, Eliza, Liz and those people who are the closest ranked to you. You have to beat the people standing around you, or you will end up factionless and that isn't a threat, that's a fact. You have to ask yourself, what are these people doing that you're not? Why are these people better than you? In the end it doesn't matter how well you do today or who your friends are, tomorrow is a different day, and by the end of it, only 16 of you will remain. None of you can be certain that it will be you. Think about everything that I have just said, you'll need to know the answers if you want to pass your final test, Tomorrow."

"You have the rest of the day off, however Four, Lauren, Uriah and I will be in the fear stimulation rooms all day if you want extra practice." Tris says.

"Now leave." Uriah finishes. All of the initiates look at us, then the noise starts up again as they all leave.

Once we escort the Rose, Willow, Dakota and Blake out of the compound, Uriah, Tris, Lauren and I go to the fear stimulation rooms, ready for the next few hours.

The rest of the day consists of almost all of the initiates going through their fears with an instructor of their choosing. We then explain to them what they could do better. Uriah, Lauren, Tris and I all take shifts, none of us want to be there all day. By the end of the day I am again exhausted. Tomorrow the initiates will sit their final tests, the day after six people will be leaving the compound for good, and the rest will make it into Dauntless. Tris would have completed her first initiation as an instructor, I smile inwardly, I can't wait for the days where we get to sleep in together, without having to get up to train. As leaders, we have to sit in on all of the fear landscape stimulations so that we can make our own assessment based on how well they go. Later on we will converse with Uriah and Lauren who will also be watching the fear landscapes. Together we get to decide how 22 sixteen year olds will spend the rest of their lives, will they be a proud and brave Dauntless or will they be a frowned upon factionless.

 **A/N Please Review, your comments fuel my motivation.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	15. Be Brave

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Be Brave (The Next Day)–**

 **Alex P.O.V (Erudite Transfer)**

I wake with a start. Today is the final stage! Shit! I look at the clock on the wall of the dormitory, its 6:09am. I slow my breathing down, looking around the dormitory in the dark I notice that nobody else is awake yet. I have two hours until I need to go through my fear landscape, well not really, I will have longer than that. We are going through the stimulation in reverse ranking from stage 2. So I will be going 2nd last, but Four and Six both said that we all have to be there at 8, just in case anything goes wrong.

For the past week Six and Uriah have gone through my fears with me, and it is always the same, I watch as my little sister Nina, dies in front of my eyes and I can't do anything about it. The first time I went through, I was distraught, and as a result it took me 11 minutes to calm myself down enough to get out. Once I had come out Six gave me a look of understanding and almost sympathy, that day I yelled at her. I told her that I didn't want her sympathy, she glared at me and said that I never had her sympathy, I stared at her and walked out of the room without being dismissed. Nina was the person whom I was closest to before the choosing ceremony, we shared everything with each other, we are only two years apart in age. I felt bad for the way that I acted and spoke to Six, she watched me go through something personal and didn't judge me and I just threw it back in her face. So that night at dinner I apologised, she accepted grudgingly but by the looks I got from the other instructors they weren't going to forgive me for yelling at their friend. I like Six, I really do, she just caught me at a bad moment, I know that it isn't any excuse, but maybe one day, if I'm lucky enough she will forgive me for being rude to her, if I actually get into Dauntless.

I push the thought away, I don't need to be thinking about this, I need to concentrate on the final test, it will literally decide the rest of my life. I sigh, pushing myself off of my bed, I begin getting changed into some training gear and leave the dorm for one of the training rooms. Over the past three weeks I have learnt the subtle art of being quiet enough to not wake anyone in the dormitory, even if they are a light sleeper. It's easier now, we've got so many empty beds, five of us are gone, less people to wake up, less people to be woken up by.

I look over at the five now empty beds scattered around the dormitory. After stage 1 ended, nobody knew what to do with the three empty beds left by Julian, James and Tim. In the end, all of the transfers worked together to strip the beds and burn any of the clothes left behind, nobody needed a reminder of how quickly the rest of our lives could be gone. Yesterday, after the stage 2 rankings were released and Dakota and Rose left, we once again stripped their beds and burned any of their personal items. My eyes linger on their bed frames, I shake the thought from my head again, I need to concentrate. I leave the dormitory without waking another initiate.

When I to one of the training rooms I notice that there are a few punching bags already hooked up, moving to the cupboard I grab some medical tape and begin to wrap my hands to protect them. I walk towards a bag and immediately begin punch and kick it, releasing all of my stress. The sound of my ragged breaths and my skin hitting the bag is all that I hear for over an hour.

"You know, even if you hurt yourself you still have to do the test. You can't get out of it that easily." A voice says from behind me, I jump, I didn't hear anyone walk through the door. I turn around and see Four and Six standing in the doorway.

"I wasn't trying to get out of it, I was just-" I don't finish, I don't really know what to say. Four scares the hell out of me, it looks as though he could snap me in half if I did something wrong.

"Yeah, well whatever you're doing, the test starts in 35 minutes, so don't be late." Six tells me, I nod and they turn around to walk out the door.

"Six." I call out to her, they both turn around,

"Yes Alex?"  
"I really am sorry for being rude to you the other day," I tell her sincerely.

"I know," is all she says, a smile playing on her lips before moving towards the door again.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I ask, turning around Four simply says,

"You're going to anyway, so," He gestures for me to continue.  
"How old are you both? And what factions were you born in?" I've wanted to know since they welcomed me to Dauntless on the first day, nearly three weeks ago now.

"I'm 19 and Six is 17. As for the second question, its none of your damned business, I thought that we only were going to have to deal with questions from smart-mouths, now we have know-it-all's too?" Four answers and questions at the same time. How does he do that? Answer a question but also ask one? Wait! Six only passed initiation last year and she is already teaching us! Surely that can't be aloud. They both turn around and leave before I can question them any further, so instead I pick up the jacket that I discarded earlier and go back to the dorms.

 **P/B**

"Alex." Six calls. I get to my feet, wiping the sweat off of my hands onto my jeans for what must be the millionth time in the past few hours. I have watched Finn, Oscar, Chloe, Ethan, Kat, Lachlan, Ivan, Luci, Zander, Stella, Emmett, Harrison, Charlie, Ryder, Piper, Nate, Liz, Eliza, Mackenzie and Anna all go through their fear landscapes. I, of course can't see their fears through the window, but I can certainly see their reactions, some of them just stand there crying, others run, some curl into a ball, but all are absolutely terrified. If the number of fears you have is just a number, then I officially hate numbers. Once I step through the door, Six closes it behind me and directs me to a similar chair to the one in the other fear landscape room. I sit down on it and try to relax myself, knowing that it will be absolutely hopeless.

"Be calm, good luck." Six tells me as she injects me with the serum I have grown to hate. Instead of looking at her, I look in front of me out of the window and stare at Noah, the last person to go through his fear landscape. Soon the blackness swallows me, the last thing I hear is Six.

"Be brave Alex, be brave." Easy for her to say, she doesn't have to go through her fear landscape.

 **A/N It really helps me when you review.** **  
** **Please continue to give me ideas as to where to lead the story.** **  
** **The next chapter is the Test.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	16. The Number

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **-The Number-**

 **Alex P.O.V. (Erudite Transfer)**

I look around me and all I see is darkness, you have got to be kidding me, not the darkness. The darkness becomes more overwhelming with each passing second, what else is in this room? Is this even a room? Wait where am I? Pitch black, that's all I see. My breaths are loud and uneven. I don't even know when my breathing became ragged and jolted, I try to calm myself down, deep breaths, IN…..creak…..OUT…..scratching…..IN…..footsteps…..OUT…..and I look around me, suddenly I can see!

Then I realise, its bright, very bright, I look upwards, why are there spotlights on me? I look around me, people? What is this? They are all staring at me, laughing pointing and jeering me. Immediately my face becomes scarlet, I try to move and realise that I can't, I am held down by some invisible force. I want to disappear or become invisible, but unfortunately I can't, so instead I curl myself into a ball and try to slow my breathing.

After 8 more fears and what seems like hours I am free of the stimulation. Waking up with a gasp I bolt upright so quickly that it makes my head spin. A middle aged woman comes over to me and disconnects the wires from my head,

"You have the rest of the day off, you can do whatever you want except leave the compound. Be at dinner by 6:30 tonight." She tells me in a monotone voice.

As I walk down the hallway each of my fears flash through my head; Darkness, crowded spaces, cows, public humiliation, being kidnapped, dentists, uncontrollable bleeding, failing initiation, my sister dying and fear itself. I don't know why fear itself was in there, it just was, I was too afraid to do anything and as a result my home burnt to the ground, my family and friends died and I was alone.

 **P/B**

When I get back to the dorm Eliza and Liz are lying down on their beds, they both have their heads buried in their pillows. All of the transfers are in here except Noah, who still has to go through his test, yet the dormitory has never been more silent. It is the unspoken agreement between all of us that we will never talk about what just went on, no one will ask, mention or state anything that has do with fears or the 'mental' stage of initiation.

For some today will be easier than others, by the end of today sixteen of us will be officially Dauntless and the rest will become factionless, I shudder. I am not ready for that prospect, I can't fail initiation, I can't become factionless, I have to do something, I have to be worth something.

But I can't change my ranking, not anymore, I had my chance at staying in Dauntless and that was the test, now I just have to sit and wait. I collapse onto my bed, the first thing that I'm going to do if I get in, is get a softer bed.

 **P/B**

"All of the initiates took their final test today. Tonight sixteen of them will become the newest members of Dauntless!" Max, a leader yells to us. I, along with all of the other initiates are standing directly in front of the stage which Max, and for some reason Four and Six are standing on. I thought only leaders were meant to be up there, then it hits me, they ranked first in their initiation of course they would be leaders, initiate training isn't a year round job.

"Here are you final rankings. Congratulations to those who made it, those who didn't are able to stay here tonight but please leave the compound before 9am tomorrow." As he finishes, the rankings appear behind him, I feel like throwing up, my stomach has been doing backflips all day.

1\. Noah

2\. Alex

3\. Mackenzie

4\. Anna

5\. Nate

6\. Eliza

7\. Liz

8\. Piper

9\. Ryder

10\. Charlie

11\. Emmett

12\. Stella

13\. Zander

14\. Luci

15\. Harrison

16\. Kat

17\. Chloe

18\. Ivan

19\. Lachlan

20\. Ethan

21\. Finn

22\. Oscar

I let out my breath, I didn't even realise I was holding it. I smile and turn to my friends Liz, Eliza and Noah, we are all cheering. I look around and see people like Lachlan, Chloe and Oscar who look sad and angry. I look up at the rankings again, six transfers made it, we started with fourteen, over half of us were cut. Ten dauntless-borns made it. Crap, I have no idea what job I want, maybe at the fence? I don't know.

The cheering dies down, Max talks to us all again,

"Thank you, I know that you are all very happy, initiates please remember you need to be here at 10am tomorrow to pick your jobs, don't be late." We all begin to talk, I notice Four whispering something in Six's ear and she immediately laughs, then she leans into him and kisses him on the lips! What?! I continue watching, why doesn't Four push her off, he has a girlfriend doesn't he? But he doesn't, instead he just deepens the kiss, which is quickly becoming very heated. WAIT! WHAT? Then it all comes back to me, Four standing up for Six, sitting together at meals, their matching names, backing each other up whenever someone said something rude, the occasional hand holding….. Oh. No wonder Six was so harsh with Chloe while she was flirting with Four. The erudite part of my brain must have been sleeping for the past 3 weeks.

I accidently let out a gasp, my mouth dropping in the process, my eyes are glued to my two kissing instructors. In the corner of my eye I can see my friends turn towards me, wondering why I gasped, they turn to where I am looking, they too gape. All of the initiates quickly become silent, all staring up at our instructors, who have their arms wrapped around each other in a deep embrace. Finally, one of the dauntless-born initiates-Emmett, I think, wolf whistles at them. All of the Dauntless laugh, no, I am Dauntless now, all of us, laugh, Four and Six untangle themselves and look out towards all of us, their initiates, laughing along with us, Six blushes. Finally one of the dauntless-born instructors, Lauren, shouts to them,

"Took you long enough," we all erupt into laughter again. Chloe lets out a scream before running out of the room, Finn quickly in pursuit, but not before giving a death stare at Four, who quickly returns it. In the next few minutes I see multiple Dauntless members giving others points and other items. Even Six holds out her hand to Four, who looks down at the floor, before grudgingly giving her something, she looks smug. Was there some kind of challenge or something? I turn around and ask a random girl with blue hair,

"Hey, I-um what's going on? Why is everyone giving each other food and stuff?" The girl just smiles and laughs,

"You must be one of the initiates, huh?"  
"Uh-yeah"  
"Four and Six have been dating for over a year, and they made a bet with each other how long it would take for you transfers to figure it out."  
"And as a result of them being the youngest leaders and the cutest couple in all of Dauntless, everyone else also bet on when you would figure it out." Another girl ads,

"Nobody figured it out," I tell them, they just laugh a nod.

"That's why they outed themselves now."

The rest of the night is a blur, after two beers the night seems to get fuzzy.

 **A/N Please review!**

 **I also have written a couple of one-shots recently, about a some of my favourite pairings, check them out on my profile page.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	17. Jobs

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Jobs (The Next Day) -**

 **Tris P.O.V.** **  
**I wake up with Tobias' lip on my own, strong yet soft and intense, full of passion, I put all of my happiness into pressing my lips onto his. We eventually break apart when we both need oxygen. I smile up at him, he smiles back and leans down to kiss me again, but this time I refuse.  
"We have to get up. They pick their jobs today." I tell him, he pouts and rolls off of me, to lie on the bed next to me, still keeping a firm group around my waist.  
"But-" he starts, but I interrupt him,  
"No we can't just skip it. We have to be there for the initiates, as their instructors. And, as the youngest Dauntless leaders." He sighs, then a grin races across his face,  
"We outed ourselves yesterday." He tells me,  
"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" I, too grin,  
"I can't believe that they didn't realise."  
"Alex was close, I think. Come on we have to get up." His smile turns into a frown but lets me get up and go into the bathroom to have a shower.

We are eating breakfast and a knock comes at the door, I raise my eyebrows at Tobias,

"Are we expecting anyone?" I ask. He shakes his head,

"No," he says, "I'll get it." He gets up, and opens the door, Melina is at the door. Melina works for all of the leaders, she schedules our meetings and works with us on a daily basis except for during initiation.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt Four and Tris. I just thought that you should know that something happened with the initiates last night." She tells us. I look at Tobias, what has happened?

"Why don't you come in Melina?" Tobias says, standing back so that she could enter our apartment.

"Thanks Four. I just wanted to tell you the news before you found out some other way." Now I'm worried,

"What news?" I ask.

"One of the initiates – Ethan – jumped last night." She tells us. One of our initiates jumped. I'm transported back to when Al jumped. The looks on Will's and Christina's faces when we found out that Al had jumped.

"Tris." Tobias calls. I'm snapped out of my reverie, I blinked a few times and focused on Tobias' face.

"Did you know that he was going to do it?" I ask Tobias.

"No, but we were lucky that it hadn't happened already this initiation." He tells me. I nod,

"There's always one. Al proved that much."

"Tris-" he starts.

"We lost one Tobias, we lost one." I mumble. He envelops me in a hug,

"It wasn't our fault Tris remember that," he tells me. "Come on, we have to go, the initiates are choosing their jobs together."

"Okay." I say quietly.

 **Noah P.O.V.** **  
**I glance at my watch, 9:59. 1 minute, that's how long I have until I decide the rest of my life, I don't know what jobs I will be offered. All I know is that I would love to be an instructor like Four or Six, or possibly even a leader. I watch as Four and Six walk into the dining hall, hand in hand, as they climb up the stairs onto the stage I look around at the other initiates, most look terrified. Charlie and Ryder both look furious seeing Four and Six together, most of the boys like her, but seeing her with Four is enough of a deterrent that they wouldn't try anything with him there.  
"Ok thank you, quieten down." Four shouts, it takes us a while but after a couple of minutes we are near silent, I say near silent because we are Dauntless we are never completely silent. Yesterday's rankings appear on the wall behind our instructors, for everyone to see. Six opens her mouth to speak,  
"Noah, please come up on stage and pick what job you would like." Everyone turns to look at me, I shuffle forward, the Dauntless make a passage for me up to the stage. I climb the stairs, my breathing is heavy, Six hands me a piece of paper, I look at it. Tattoo artist, nurse, fence guard, faction ambassador, control room, store or personal security guard. No leaders, but I immediately know what I want, leaning forward I speak into the microphone,  
"I choose faction ambassador." Everyone claps and cheers, as I move to the side of the stage and get down. Six speaks into the microphone  
"Alex, come up and pick your job."

The rest of the jobs go smoothly in a blur of movement and words. Out of sixteen of us, eight go to the fence; others pick to work in the control rooms, stores, hospital and the tattoo shop. Later today we will get our apartments assigned but until then we get to do whatever we want, we are even allowed to go outside the compound for the first time by ourselves. I heard that Zeke, who we met at the fence, was having a party tonight to welcome all of the initiates. Eliza, Alex, Liz and I all decided that we would be going the party together, I smile at myself. I am finally Dauntless, I can finally be the person who I've wanted to be since I was little. Tonight at the party I am planning on asking out Alex, I hope she says yes, I have liked her since the first day of training. I would have asked her out earlier but I wanted to wait until we both became Dauntless members.

 **P/B**

"EVERYONE WHO ISN'T AN INITIATE OR INSTRUCTOR, GET OUT!" Zeke shouts, while standing on a table. Once everyone else except for the initiates, Four, Six, Lauren, Uriah and Zeke are out of the apartment Zeke speaks again. "Tonight we are playing Candor or Dauntless and maybe Never have I Ever. Those who don't want to play get out." Kat, Luci, Harrison and Stella all leave, Piper, Liz, Mackenzie, Alex, Nate, Emmett, Zander, Ryder, Charlie, Anna, Eliza, and I all stay along with Uriah, Zeke, Lauren, Six and Four, we all position ourselves in a large circle in the middle of the room.

"For those of you who don't know how to play it's basically truth or dare. But if you don't want to say a truth or do a dare you have to take off a piece of clothing, shoes and socks don't count." Zeke says, oh so that's why Six, Four, Zeke, Lauren and Uriah all have lots of layers on  
"My turn first, I never go first." Piper tells us, we all just shrug and agree. She looks around the circle and her eyes fall on Six.  
"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Tris?  
"Who?" Stella asks  
"Me" Six says "It's my real name,"  
"No it's not" Zeke interrupts, Six-Tris glares at him.  
"It is my name now, I chose it when I came to Dauntless, so it's my name, but during initiation I go by Six." She continues  
"Does that mean that Four isn't you real name either?" Charlie says.  
"Of course it isn't," Is his reply,  
"So then what is it?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Dude" Zeke says looking at Charlie, "Don't even try getting it out of him, we've been trying for years and he still hasn't told any of us."  
"Does anyone know?" Charlie asks,

"Of course people know, Tris knows" he tells everyone, wrapping an arm around her waist. Zeke gapes at the couple,

"How come she gets to know? I've been your friend for ages" he remarks, Four shrugs.  
"Anyway" Tris interrupts, "Back to my turn, I choose Dauntless.  
"Ok, I dare you to let Uriah sit on you, until someone picks Dauntless." Piper tells her  
"Sure." Uriah moves from his place next to her, so that he is on top of her. Tris laughs and ruffles his hair. I notice that Tris looks so much more relaxed now, she looks carefree, younger than she did during initiation, she looks like the teenager she likely is.

"You need to lay off the cake Uri, you weigh a ton." She says with a smile, Uriah turns to face her.  
"Hey, that's not very nice." Uriah tells her, pouting like a three year old. I laugh, the Dauntless are so free, I love it, they don't have a care in the world. Tris looks at me, uh oh,  
"Noah, Candor or Dauntless?" if I pick Dauntless she will make me do something embarrassing, if I pick Candor maybe it won't be as humiliating, also I want Uriah to sit on Tris for a while longer, it is hilarious.  
"Candor." There's a knock at the door, Zeke goes up to answer it, it opens up to a young, clean shaven man, Zeke just turns around,  
"Lauren it's for you." Lauren gets up, walking towards the young man, after exchanging a few words, Lauren turns to us,  
"OK, bye guys." The man hooks his hand around her waist and starts to kiss her neck lightly,

"Bye Lauren, see you later Liam." Uriah calls over his shoulder

 **A/N Please Review! It helps me more than you would ever know.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	18. Ex-initiates

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- Ex-initiates -**

 **Tris P.O.V.**

"Continuing, Noah, what is your most embarrassing fear?" I look at him pointedly, it's a hard question but I want to get him back for making Uriah sit on me for longer. I know what it is, but is he willing to tell everyone, including her? He mutters something but I don't hear it, I smile,

"What was that?" I ask him,

"Cockroaches." He says slightly louder, everyone in the room erupts into fits of laughter, he turns red. I guess he's not ready to tell Alex, cockroaches were his second worst, so it's believable for everyone except Tobias and I, but I let it slide, he's a nice person. He looks around the circle for the next victim,

"Nate, Candor-" he is cut off by Nate responding,

"Dauntless!" I push Uriah off of my lap and move towards Tobias, holding his hand.

"I dare you to kiss your crush, if they aren't here then you have to go find them and bring them back." Nate looks at him, I expect him to take off his shirt or something, but instead he just stands up and goes to Piper, bending down and cupping her face in his hands. He kisses her on the lips, Piper doesn't move at first but then starts to kiss back. Emmett wolf whistles. They break apart, both looking flushed and out of breath, Nate doesn't go back to his spot instead he sits next to Piper.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" He asks.

"Dauntless." Tobias answers,

"I dare you to show us your most recent tattoo." Tobias groans, we both got tattoos a couple of days ago. I know how to tattoo, due to my time spent being a tattoo artist before becoming a leader, but I didn't trust myself enough, so Tori did them for us. He looks at me, silently asking if it's ok to show them, I nod my head

"Fine," he says. He lifts up his sleeve, pulling down the bandage that covered up his new ink, everyone gasps,

"Woah, is that from-" Mackenzie asks, Tobias nods, I smirk. It's a Ferris wheel with the roman numerals 6 in the centre, mine has 4 in it instead, the story of going up the Ferris wheel is well-known in Dauntless. Tobias covers up the ink, with the bandage once again and rolls down his sleeve, he looks around the circle,

"Liz, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Why did you transfer?"

"I hated Erudite, it was boring if you can believe that. Every day it was the exact same thing over and over again, Dauntless are the furthest thing from repetitive. So I chose Dauntless."

"Zeke-" Liz begins,

"DAUNTLESSSSSSS!" Zeke shouts before Liz can even ask. We all laugh, he is too energetic,

"I dare you to go into the cafeteria and sing 'Born this Way' on a table, then go and find Max and smash a pie into his face, then run away." He, sighs, then goes over to the fridge and pulls out a pie,

"Who wants to hold this while I sing?" he asks, Noah offers to. When we all reach the cafeteria Zeke stands on one of the tables, the music starts.

 _It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_ _  
_ _Just put your paws up_ _  
_ _cause you were born this way, baby …_

… _Same D.N.A. but born this way_

The song ends with multiple people booing Zeke and throwing food at him, he is a terrible singer. We all run from the cafeteria not wanting to be in the middle of a food fight, we are nearly back at his apartment before I remember the pie. I turn around to Noah,

"Hey aren't you going to give that to Zeke so he can complete his dare?" I ask, he shakes his head,

"Nope, I have another idea." Uh-oh, this isn't going to end well.

"Sure, just whatever you do make sure it has nothing to do with me" I tell him. He just nods his head, and jogs up to the front of the group, and begins to walk in sync with Alex. I speed up, I want to listen and watch this.

"Hey Alex," I hear him say, his hands are shaking, he's nervous, is he going to tell her that his greatest fear is about losing her?

"Oh hey Noah, that was hilarious don't you think?" Alex looks at Noah when she talks.

"Definitely, I uh wanted to ask you uh something"

"Shoot. Wait don't actually," she tells him hurriedly, they both laugh.

"I really like you, and I was kind of wondering if youwouldbemygirlfriend?"

"Sorry what?" I can tell that she understood him fine even if he did say it in a rush, but she wants him to repeat it.

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Alex just smiles and kisses him on the lips, pulling back she says,

"Took you long enough" They both laugh,

"He was annoying me." He says. What is he talking about? Obviously Alex is just as confused as I am,

"What are you talking about?" she asks him.

"This," before she can say anything more, Noah walks over to Charlie and smashes the pie in his face. I laugh along with the rest of the group.

"What was that for?" Charlie asks Noah, he is steaming.

"That's for looking at my girlfriend like she is a piece of meat. This is a warning don't you ever touch her or look at her again." Noah tells him, getting right in his face. Charlie tries to punch him in the jaw but misses, falling over himself. We wait for him to stand up but he doesn't, he is probably too drunk. We just leave him on the floor, I never did like him.

When we get back to the apartment Ryder asks us,

"This is getting boring can we play never have I ever?"

"Sure." Zeke replies, "I'll go grab the glasses and alcohol."

"Why do we need glasses and alcohol?" Eliza asks, smiling I reply,

"Someone says 'never have I ever' then they say something that they have never done. If you have done that thing then you take a shot."

"Won't everyone get drunk?"

"Isn't that the whole point?" Anna asks rhetorically.

"Oh," is all Eliza says, I laugh,

"Don't worry, we won't let you do anything to embarrassing," unless it's funny. Zeke comes back to the circle and hands out shot glasses, with liquid already in them, next to him is a bottle of unidentifiable liquid.

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

"I'm going first. Never have I ever been first in initiation." Piper starts. Tris, Noah and I all take a shot.

"Never have I ever worn heels," Zeke, tells us. Piper, Mackenzie, Anna, Emmett, Liz, Alex, Tris and Eliza all take a shot. We all look at Emmett.

"It was a dare." He says defensively, "Never have I ever lived in another faction." Tris, Alex, Eliza, Liz, Noah and I all take a shot. I instantly feel sorry for Tris, she's already had to have 3 shots.

"Never have I ever worn glasses." Tris says, Alex and Liz each take a shot.

"Never have I ever thought about proposing." Anna says, shit. Uriah and Zeke take a shot. I try to hide taking a shot but Anna realises and starts to squeal,

"Ha! Told you." She says turning to Mackenzie,

"You owe be five credits." What? They bet on if I had ever thought about proposing? Tris looks at me, her face surprised and red with embarrassment but she is smiling. All I can hope for is that she forgets about it by the morning.

"Never have I ever had less than 10 fears." Eliza says, Tris, Piper, Liz, Noah and I all take a shot.

"Never have I ever skipped school." Noah admits. Ryder, Nate, Zander, Emmett and Mackenzie all take a shot.

"Never have I ever defied my factions' beliefs." Mackenzie tells us. Tris, Noah, Alex, Liz, Eliza, Ryder, Anna and I all take a shot. Things start to get fuzzy.

"Never have I ever kissed a stranger." I say. Uriah, Zeke, Anna, Zander and Nate all take a shot. Its Liz's turn,

"Never have I ever had a crush on a superior." Zander, Emmett, Eliza, Anna, Mackenzie, Noah, Nate, Ryder and Tris take a shot, she smiles at me as she does.

"Never have I ever been drunk." Alex tells us. Piper, Uriah, Zeke, Nate, Anna, Mackenzie, Ryder, Zander, Emmett, Nate, Tris, Eliza and I all take a shot.

"Never have I ever broken a bone." Nate says. Uriah, Zeke, Zander, Emmett, Mackenzie and Eliza all take a shot.

"Never have I ever spent more than 10 minutes in a library." Ryder comments. Liz, Alex and I all take a shot.

"This is just getting stupid. I'm leaving. Bye guys." I say standing up, Tris also gets up and holds out her hand for me to hold. I smile at her, taking her hand we walk back to the apartment together.

 **A/N Reviews are amazing, so please review, let me know what you think!**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	19. The Question

**I don't own Divergent.**

 **\- The Question (2 Weeks Later) –**

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

I look around the cafeteria, one table over are most of the ex-initiates from this year, a couple of benches down is Max. Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren, Liam, Tris and I are all sitting at one table. I wipe my palms down my jeans for what must be the hundredth time in the last 10 minutes, I can't wait any longer. I nudge Tris next to me, leaning over I whisper,  
"Hey, are you done? I want to take you somewhere." She looks at me before nodding,  
"Sure." She stands up next to me, I take her tray from her hands and place it along with mine on the bench for used trays.

"Where are we going?" she asks, I shake my head in response. I don't think that I can talk without throwing up, so instead I lead her to our spot by the chasm, where we first kissed, letting go of her hand is step in front of her. I fish the small box out of my pocket, getting down onto one knee, it's now or never, I breathe in, before saying,

"Beatrice Grace Prior. My feelings for you can't be put into words, I love you so much that it physically hurts. You surprise me every day, your bravery and selflessness is unparalleled. I know that we are young, but what we have isn't an age nor can it be defined by the years. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes,  
"Yes. Yes, a million times yes." She tells me, nodding her head, I stand up, shakily letting out a breath. She wraps her arms tightly around me, I pull back, taking the ring from the box and putting it on her finger. She looks at it for a second before turning back to me,  
"I know that we only met a year ago, but what we have it lasts a lifetime." I say.  
"I love you," she smiles.  
"I love you so much," I agree.

 **A/N So, this is the end of the story, I can't believe that it's over.** **  
** **Originally I hadn't planned on writing this, but as I was writing my last few chapters I felt like I needed more closure.** **  
** **I am happy to take requests for any of the stories listed on my profile.** **  
** **Thank you to everyone who has read this, especially those who have favorited, followed and reviewed, it means so much to me.** **  
** **Please continue reviewing even if there are no more chapters, your feedback is so helpful.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


	20. What's Next

**Hey everyone.**

 **I recently went through and edited this entire story, so hopefully there are less mistakes. I have added a significant section to chapter 17 (Jobs).**

 **Due to many requests I have written a short (3 chapter) sequel called 'Unknown Number' that you can now find on my profile page.**

 **WhiteWolf74 xx**


End file.
